Warriors
by iZam-Brighteyes
Summary: [Please read Two halves make One before reading this one] When Link thought he had finally found rest within the quiet Kokiri Forest, a new threat seems imminent when he experiences a vision sent by Farore, who could mean nothing but a bad omen.
1. Chapter 1: Sweat

Warriors

As the sun rose slowly from the horizon, shyly spreading its light on Hyrule's beautiful fields, a horse's gallop resonated in the fresh air within the birds' incessant chirping. The chestnut mare joyfully ran across the endless plains, hooves covered in warm dew. Her rider was just as joyful, pulling the mare's reins harder, letting her know she could run as fast as she liked. Link, Hylian savior of Hyrule and Hero of Time, was finally having some brighter times again. It has been about a month or so since the last time he rode on the magical Epona through Hyrule; and both of them were overly happy to see each other again.

Link had been busy helping the Kokiri people to build extra houses in the village, for now more and more people visited the woods, and there wasn't any inn for them to sleep in. It seemed like everybody forgot the horrible years of Ganondorf's reign, finally letting smiles and laugh spread across their faces once again.

Ganondorf's reign.

But Hyrule will never completely forget.

And it must not.

_How long has it been?_ Wondered Link as he prevented his cap from being swapped away by the powerful wind, rushing loudly in his pointed ears as Epona ran faster and faster.

At least a good 10 years.

As Epona ran up the hill going west to Gerudo Valley, Link's back was already sweating from the rising sun behind him, and he ordered his mare to slow down a bit, much to her discontentment. He made her turn right into the red, sandy path that lead to the great valley. Epona was now trotting happily, passing over the tiny wooden bridge atop a very odd-located oasis.

Link had been at the Training Grounds in the Gerudo's Fortress some time ago and the woman kindly informed him they would soon totally renew it with some harder challenges. The Hero smiled to himself without even noticing it; he longed for some boiling-hot adrenaline in his veins, his heart pounding hard in his chest, leaving him breathless yet filled with ardent energy. Oh yes, the thrill of the risk, of the battle, was really what he missed the most, now that evil seemed to be gone.

Epona now crossed the bigger bridge, hanging high above the merciless waterfalls, knowing the path just all too well. Done so many times, in the past, but still engraved deep in her memory. Soon enough, Link arrived near the imposing fortress and tied Epona to a post near the entrance of the Training Grounds. The red-haired Gerudo woman greeted him by a warm grin.

"Hey male, going to try the new grounds at last?" She asked playfully, walking up to him. Link chuckled as he petted Epona's head a bit before turning around to face her.

"Yes, indeed, I managed to get some free time." He simply answered. The guard burst out laughing.

"Free time... to train!? Looks to me like you never relax!"

Link flashed a smile and laughed too.

"I guess a relaxing life would be too boring for me... How much is it?" He asked, searching around for his rupee pouch on Epona's saddle.

"10 rupees, as always." The Gerudo replied with a smile. Link handed her the money and she opened the gate for him.

"Have fun, male, don't get knocked out so I have to go and pick you up!" She joked. Link laughed and hurried himself into the dark cave, relishing at the thoughts of the awaiting challenges ahead.

The three doors mounted by the lions' watchful gaze were still there, and Link remembered that the door right in front of him was the one containing the locked doors' maze. He wouldn't have to go there until he had at least one key. But he didn't care much about the treasure, what he craved for now was some action, some hard tasks. He wanted to exit the grounds covered in sweat, -blood, even, he actually wouldn't mind- his clothes ripped and stained. The golden-haired man smirked;

_Am I becoming insane? _He asked himself jokingly before entering the door on his right.

"Rah! Let the fun begin!" He cried out in anticipation.

Throughout the entire day he collected the keys to unlock the many doors of the maze, passing through some, indeed, harder challenges, to his contentment. He had to face a bunch of quite nasty Stalfos warriors, while having to fight on invisible platforms hanging magically in the air. But he put on his lens of truth to avoid falling in an endless black pit below and rose up to the challenge. He then had to collect some shiny silver rupees in a multi-stage room, like the one there was before the renovation, but this time filled with Wallmasters, Floormasters, Dinolfos, Fire Keeses, Beamos, and even spiked walls and false doors. One of the previous room had been lava-filled with an hidden switch, and Link didn't remember the last time he saw so much fire. At one time he almost passed out, the heat was piercing through him like the holy sword in the demonic beast, even tough he wore his Goron Tunic. Most of the time he had to stop for awhile and close his eyes because if not he felt they would just crack open and burn.

As he went through more and more trials, he became completely absorbed in what he was doing, forgetting the notion of time and even the pain he felt from all the sudden and hard action. He now needed only one more key to get to the treasure. He quickly reached the last room, and he was glad it wasn't 'Fire-Temple-themed'. He had burnt his left arm and shoulder really bad from the last room and unfortunately, it was the arm who held up his sword; but he wouldn't surrender. Over the years he learned that there was a time to feel pain and a time to fight. This was undoubtedly the time to fight, as two over-sized Lizalfos were leaping to him, and he began to feel his feet slightly plunging in the floor.

He was in a room filled with slow shifting sands.

_Not that I plan on standing here doing nothing anyway, _he thought as he dodged one of his enemy's sword attack and circled both of them, never showing his back to them, his Hylian shield raised up high.

Just looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.

He just had to make sure he was always moving, because if not the sands would engulf his feet and that would make him slower; thus more vulnerable to the reptilian beasts' attacks.

With a defiant cry he charged one of them, and their swords collided with one another in such a powerful but equal force it vibrated painfully up Link's wounded arm. The Lizalfos let out a mighty roar and pushed harder, causing Link to swiftly plant his right foot a little farther behind him so he could try to push harder. The monster let his long tongue swirl around in its open mouth, growling, showing yellowed teeth dripping with saliva. Link knew what that meant; he was calling for help.

He heard the other Lizalfos roaring behind him and he turned his upper body only just in time to block the blow with his shield, while pushing the other creature's blade with his own. Now one could easily tell he was in some kind of trouble.

_Trapped! _

Kicking off the sand around his feet with great agility, he swiftly turned around completely and gave the Lizalfos behind him a fatal Spin-Attack. Merely as it lay down to let out its final growl, the other leapt on Link with amazing power and speed. The Hero crashed violently on the ground, pinned down by the creature, and realized he had dropped his sword in the process. He punched the monster's head hard several times, while holding its wrist firmly so it wouldn't cut his throat in one easy swing of its crimson sword. But it was still on top of him, its awesome weight restraining Link to move his legs or body. He started to feel himself deepening in the ground.

_Goddesses, the shifting sands! _he thought worryingly, _I have_ _to do something fast or else I'll-- _

The Lizalfos dropped its shield and got a hold of Link'sthroat, and began to choke him, tightening its clawed fingers around Link's neck even more when he tried to struggle to break free.

Gurgling sounds came out of Link's mouth from deep within' his throat, attempting in vain to let some air get to his lungs. The taste of sand and blood began to mix in an horrible flavour in his mouth, meaning that soon enough the sand would completely cover him. His vision suddenly began to blur, his energy was being drained out of him... His grasp on the monster's wrist became weak. Link's eyes were bulging out of their orbits, and he would have screamed if he had enough air left. He began to choke more, this time being the sand's fault. The beast then let out a strident cry before hitting Link's face with the hilt of its sword. The Hero's shield was useless now, he couldn't lift it up anymore, in fact, it even pinned him deeper in the sand. He let out silent, choked shrieks of pain as each wave made its way through his body like a bolt tearing a immense tree in two. But as the beast was to hit him again, the courageous Hero gathered all of his power to crash his shield in the foe's side, causing several fractures on its ribs. Realizing that this was the best opportunity to finish it off, Link tried to struggle free of the sand as fast as he could. Regaining its sense, still howling in pain, the giant lizard-man turned its hideous head toward Link again, furious.

The blond man then noticed what seemed to be a moving shadow behind it, and in one swift leap it held out a dagger and was cutting the throat of the beast. The shadow hardly staying on the lizard's back as he swung and roared madly, Link managed to stand up again on the sand, grabbing his sword and giving the finishing blow, resulting in slashing the foe's chest and belly open. It fell lifeless, crashing onto Link as he had just enough time to dodge the foe's huge body.

When several seconds passed, he instantly felt his stomach turn around in his body and he threw up on his side; some sand and blood coming out. Groaning, he dropped himself on the only patch of stony ground in the room, lips trembling, an horrible taste in his mouth. The adrenaline had left his body completely and now it was taking its toll on him.

He looked around when seemingly out of nowhere, came flying a bottle of red potion. With an amazing reflex Link caught it and instantly began drinking it as fast as he could, while looking at the dark corner where it had come from.

Closing his eyes, he felt the horrible choking feeling fade away, as the bleeding claw marks on his neck, and even his left arm felt a bit better. Link reopened his eyes, now feeling a lot better, and prepared to thank the one who had helped him, but was shocked by what he saw, now sitting before him.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the bag

Right in front of him was a rather short... _cat._ A humanoid cat, that is. Being a little taller than a Kokiri kid, the bipedal cat's fur was black. Its eyes shone a bright red, and some tiny red markings were adorning them. Unruly locks and strands of silvery hair fell around the feline face, almost hiding it. It was wearing strange dark green pants with several pouches of all sizes on them, and a dark purple sweater with the hood resting on its head, its ears coming out of some holes made in it. One ear was badly torn while the other had three simple earrings; one blue, one red, and one green. But the strange thing was that the cat's sweater had a resembling symbol of the eye of truth on it, along with the same markings the feline form had under its eyes, a tiny triforce and a black colored circle. A long bushy tail was swishing anxiously behind it as Link sat up slowly, the walls still moving a little from dizziness. He couldn't take his eyes off that... that _thing._

"Are you alright?" It asked in a obvious feminine, even girly voice. She leaned over to Link's face and carefully sniffed him, little pink nose twitching. It seemed this 'cat' had no sense of distance at all as she was only mere inches away from touching Link's nose with her own. He cringed nervously. The feline then took Link's sword from the ground and handed it to him, not without difficulty. Surely this would be heavy for such a little being like her. He quickly grabbed it, still speechless. It wasn't a monster of some sort, this he could tell, but what, oh what, by the Goddesses was that!?

"What..." he gulped. "What are you?" He finally blurted out. The cat rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Can't you tell already?" She hissed back at him before standing up. Mesmerized, Link broke out of his trance and got up quickly, readjusting his weapons and clothes. It seemed the feline girl was nonchalantly leaving.

"Hey, wait!" Link shouted. The mysterious being stopped and merely turned around, but Link was sure he saw a smirk on her furry face.

"Thank you for the help back there."

The she-cat chuckled happily.

"It was a pleasure." She simply replied before completely exiting the room. Link finished dusting off the sand from his body and walked toward the small wooden chest next to him, only to find it...

"Empty!!?" He gasped.

_The last key was supposed to be there! _

He turned around and looked at the metal door where the female cat had just left.

"That thing didn't really...!?" He cursed under his breath and kicked the empty chest hard. His shoulders' muscles loosened in a sign of discouragement and he sighed heavily, hands resting on his hips.

_Wait._

_That thing was probably following me from the start. Somehow. She let me do the dirty work and waited for an opportunity to snatch the last key so she would have the treasure. Probably._

_Then she should be heading for it right now!_

A new rush of adrenaline was flowing fresh through him as he ran like crazy to the doors' maze.

Completely out of breath, he entered the first metal-wire room. She was nowhere to be seen.

_She probably sneaked past the entrance guard, too. Farore knows how..._

But as he calmed a bit and his breath returned to normal, he heard a faint animal squeal above his head. He looked up and found her there, clinging on the wired ceiling with her claws. Apparently she had just hurt herself.

"Damn! I broke my claw!" She snapped angrily before noticing Link's presence below her. She gasped of surprise and swiftly clawed her way to one corner of the room. Then she turned around to glare at Link, still gripping the wire with her hands and bare feet.

"If you really want that key, come and get it then!" She hissed before pouncing on him, all claws out, and Link didn't even have time to unsheathe his sword and shield. She had just enough time to swipe at his chest once or twice before he effortlessly pushed her away; she was so light! The cat-girl rolled on the ground and hit the fence, but swiftly stood up again, her hood had fallen from her head now.

_What a weird being. _Link thought most absent-mindedly before his attention was shifted to something else, something that could be a potential problem to him;

The female-cat had taken out a dagger.

Link had never been really good against small blade handlers. The cat charged and lunged forward; Link breathed out and brought his shield up defensively. He then felt an annoying and painful sting on his right arm; a rather deep cut.

"Dammit!" Link cursed out in pain as he turned around to face his furry opponent again. She was smirking deviously at him.

_She's way fast. _ Link thought, gritting his teeth in anger and nervosity. The cat-girl stuck out his tongue at the Hero in mockery.

"I thought you'd be smarter than that, Hero of Time."

She actually knew who Link was. Well, everyone in and around Hyrule knew him, but this creature surely was from very far away, and yet, she knew him? Link was surprised, but didn't really have time to ponder these thoughts for the feline was charging him again, this time jumping on the wired wall near Link to push herself and leap on him full force.

_Some guts she has!!_ Link thought furiously before hitting her violently with his shield, knocking her on the ground painfully again. The cat squealed as she uneasily rose up to her feet again, noticing her dagger was gone. Angrily glaring at Link before her, she found it firmly pinned under one of his foot. She hissed at him.

"Give that back!" She hollered, deadly fangs showing.

"If you really want that dagger, come and get it then!" Link snapped back, an evil smirk spread across his face. The she-cat growled within deep her throat, furious at her sudden defeat. Then they both charged at each other, Link with his sword up, slicing the air, and the feline creature, claws out; her only weapons left. As they closed in and she lifted her paw to swipe him, Link dropped his shield in a sudden move, grabbed her wrist, turned it around so she would have to turn back from him... if she didn't want to have a wrist bone dislocation. He gently lifted his sword to her neck, and heard her gasp silently.

"Looks like curiosity killed the cat!" Chuckled Link.

"If you try one move, you know what happens next." He then said in a more serious tone.

"I _detest_ greedy little thieves like you who have no honor whatsoever," He added, spitting on the ground as a sign of pure disgust. She was letting out low growls, her ears flattened on the back of her head menacingly.

"But..." Link started. "You saved my life. Therefore, I'll let you go..." His voice trailed off and he heard the cat give out some kind of happy yip. Her ears perked up a little.

"One thing tough; give that key back to me."

The cat grimaced, and although her face was turned from Link's, he could well-enough feel she wasn't very happy with that condition. But a nice little cat like her would choose life instead of treasure, and even if she refused and was killed, it didn't advantage her for having it either... Link was quite happy with his trick.

"It's... in the upper left pouch of my pants." She whispered, still growling a bit, but that was a ridiculous price to pay for a safe life, was it?

_Since I'm pretty sure I already lost my 8 other lives... _The cat thought almost amusingly, while Link grabbed the key and put it in his own pocket, now freeing her throat from the treacherous blade. She ran to the exit, almost tripping on her own footsteps, before Link called her back.

"Hey, cat-thing!" He shouted before walking to her, handing the black-hilted dagger. She hesitated, but took it and stuffed it in a special pouch on her pants meant just for it.

"What's your name?" He asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows. She hesitated once again, her lips twitched.

"You shall know me by the name of StrayCat and nothing more." She snapped before disappearing like a bolt behind the metal door leading to the main room.

Link briefly chuckled to himself, putting his sword back on his back. He leaned down to pick up his shield and at that moment, when he lifted the heavy metal shield with one hand, the sting on his arm flamed angrily. It seemed that now was finally the time for pain. He took out a long white cloth from one of his pocket and wrapped his arm-wound with it carefully. He then headed for that damn treasure chest that caused him more trouble than he had expected at first. Reaching its handle and opening it slowly, Link was greeted by the shiny reflection of something metal...

A brand new Longshot! A nice coincidence, considering his old one broke a long time ago. Maybe it was worth all that fight after all. Link left the maze, content with himself and in a sudden good mood; he was indeed covered in sweat and blood and... and oh, he was so exhausted! He thought about getting washed in the lost woods' pond and it made him shiver with relief. As he reached outside, he was struck by the desert's heat; being much cooler down in the grounds, Link felt as he'd just gained 10 pounds. He let out a long sigh and wiped his forehead; he was still happy nonetheless. The guard greeted him again and when she noticed the silver Longshot attached to Link's belt, she giggled.

"Is there anything that can stop you, Hero?" She asked jokingly, faking to look like she was annoying. Link chuckled but, in the corner of his eye, he was certain he saw in the woman's eyes a hint of malice and... mockery? Like she was hiding something... He hunted down these incoherent thoughts from his mind, although Gerudos were known for their great tricks and malice. He slightly shook his head.

"Of course not! Who do you take me for? A male weakling?" He replied, flashing a smile and mounting Epona quickly. He didn't want to stay here any longer, no matter how stupid the thought felt. She bid him farewell as he rode off in the distance, hurrying Epona; apparently the guard didn't know that he hadn't been entirely alone during his training...

_Surely this... thing wasn't part of the Gerudo tribe, it would be pointless for a Gerudo to steal its own treasure... but then again, she did trick me, and trick me she did very well. She might as well be able to trick them, too?_

He lifted his head up to the sky as Epona slowed down a bit on the bridge; the sun had almost completely disappeared at the horizon, the full moon was also shining in all of its glory against a rosy and dark blue veil. He looked in front of him again; his trusty mare was trotting her way up the great hill, and soon Link saw Hyrule's Castle majestic silhouette standing in the distance. The torches around it were all set aflame, one by one by the Hylian guards for the night. Or maybe Zelda was doing it? He remembered when they were younger, they'd take a walk around the castle to light them all, then they arrived at the castle's front and Link would have to leave, and they hugged, saying good night. Link smiled happily. He remembered one night in particular when Zelda had confessed her fear of marriage to him. The whole idea of being the queen of Hyrule scared her a bit and made her nervous, and plus having to marry someone that maybe she wouldn't like? It was too much. Her father had told her well about the day a man would ask her hand in marriage, but it scared her. A lot.

But then when they reached the front gate, meaning Link's departure, he elegantly bowed down before her, took her hand in his gently and placed a tender kiss on it, smiling at her. She blushed, stunned by the sudden move, but laughed good-heartedly and hugged him tight. But the hug lingered longer than usual, there was something more to it that Link couldn't yet describe... A hint of _'I don't want you to go'_.

Link suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard a wolfos howl far away, announcing tonight's hunt, probably. His mind _wanted _to wander to Princess Zelda more... It's been a long time since he last saw her, two months or more? He couldn't clearly remember.

_I miss her, _he thought. Then he looked to the sky above once again; it was now a dark blue, filled with bright stars, slowly appearing; like Hyrule's Castle's torches.

_I miss her a lot, _he corrected himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

He was approaching the Kokiri Forest's entrance when a silhouette in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He slowed Epona down and turned her around in a swift move, pulling her reins hard. He directed her to the bushes before him where sat the shadow, slowly, cautiously.

_It's her, it's her again! She followed me!_

But when the shadow's face looked up at him and greeted him by the warmest of smiles, he forgot about everything.

"Princess Zelda..." His voice trailed off as he spoke her name, mesmerized. She gave another friendly smile and giggled joyfully.

"Link! It has been so long! Come and have a... seat?" That laughter again, music to Link's ears. Yes, it has been so long, too long, Link now realized. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Milady, at such a time of day?" He asked politely, dismounting Epona and sitting in the long grass near Zelda.

"I was just enjoying the sunset a bit and-- oh, by the Goddesses! What happened to you!?"

Link looked at himself; he was still covered with unhealed bruises and wounds. Looks like he really did forget everything when he was with her.

"Oh! Don't bother." Link flashed an embarrassed smile, scratching the nape of his neck. Zelda chuckled; when Link did that, it was sign he was either very embarrassed or nervous. How cute.

"I went to the renewed Gerudo Training Grounds today, quite the challenge, I'd say." He laughed nervously and that made Zelda grin, even though worry still shone in her eyes brightly.

"You just can't play outside without getting dirty can you?" They both laughed before a rather uncomfortable pause set in between them. Zelda was the one to break the silence, her voice low and uneasy.

"Why don't you... spend the night at the castle? Proper care could be administrated to your wounds, and I'm sure a warm bath and comfortable bed wouldn't hurt you either..." Her turn to feel nervous. Link giggled in an odd way, because he was trying to muffle his laugh with his hand.

"This look rather tempting to me, why not?" He answered, unconsciously rubbing his right arm wound with his left hand. Zelda sighed silently and got up, dusting off the twigs and blades of grass on her beautiful blue dress.

"Let's go now, I'm worried about you Link..."

She offered her hand to him and he gladly took it. To his surprise, he did have trouble getting up now, his legs must have been more sore than he thought. They slowly walked back to the castle, Epona following close behind, and they talked about what had happened in the past months. The Hylian Guards greeted them as they went through the castle's gates, and soon enough Link and Zelda were climbing up the stairs to the main castle entrance. Epona had been taken to the royal stables for the night, where she would get some fresh food and water.

Princess Zelda slowly opened the big oak doors and gestured for Link to enter.

"I'll make a bath prepared for you right now." She said as she closed the doors carefully. She then pointed to one of the many halls of the castle on her right.

"Your room will be just there, the last one." She smiled to him sweetly, and it made Link's heart melt in his chest.

"Expect me to visit you for the heal a bit later, after you first relax a bit." She said before leaving, walking to someplace Link didn't know. He lightly smiled and directed himself to his room, feeling a bit nervous to be sleeping in the King's Castle.

When he opened the door, he let out a long, relieved gasp of surprise and joy. The room was huge! All basked in a pure white color, except for the lush, light pink carpet under his boots and the soft-looking drapes that hung around the humongous four-poster bed. Several drawers and room furniture truly added a royal look to the scene. At the far end of the room was another light-brown oak door, closed. It was the washroom, and the more Link thought about it the more he felt dirty. He slowly sat on the bed, sighing silently as he took his boots off carefully. He felt like his feet were going to explode when they came in contact with the ambient air.

_And I don't even want to think about the shape I'm going to be in tomorrow morning, hah!_

But then someone knocked on the door, startling him in his first truly calm moment of the day.

"Enter?" He said loudly, unsure of himself, and certainly not used those kinds of manners. A tall, black-haired woman shyly peeked inside the room.

"Sir Link?"

Link chuckled at the title he was suddenly given.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm here to prepare you a bath." Ever so shyly, she slowly entered, revealing her dark blue nursemaid's dress.

"Then enter, please don't look scared, am I looking this bad?" Link joked and smiled to her as she was walking to the closed door. She let out a good-hearted giggle, not without blushing, and got into the washroom. She looked one last time at the hero before closing it behind her.

How Link wanted to just lay down on the bed and fall asleep for a million hours, but he didn't want to stain it with his sweat or blood, and after all, he was eager to relax a bit. After some time the nursemaid got out and startled the poor hero again, who had managed to fall into a half-sleep. She cleared her throat quietly.

"S-Sir Link? Your bath is ready..." She said in the faintest of voices before briskly leaving. Link painfully got up and chuckled to himself; he always found it funny when people got all uncomfortable and excited in his presence, him being the savior of Hyrule's beautiful kingdom.

_And I won't even get it started with women._

He chuckled again, pushing the door almost clumsily, if ever that was possible. Yes, many women were seeking his love, and if Link wanted he could have chosen in this load of ladies who wanted him to themselves. One particularly flirty Gerudo Guard once said to him that he could 'pick more than one' with the Gerudo race, since he was now the only male allowed in the fortress. Link had kindly refused and hurried Epona out so things wouldn't turn around on the bad side.

But his heart belonged to one person, and has been since the first time his eyes crossed hers. The odds didn't matter to him, and he could well-enough understand if they couldn't be together; her being Hyrule's next Queen and him being but a mere peasant... but he would always love her, more than anything.

He would be her ever-faithful and loyal knight.

_Until the end._

As he entered the washroom, he was immediately engulfed in the hot mist coming off of the bath's water surface.

Simply refreshing.

It smelled like lavender, and the soothing effect started as soon as Link breathed in and out several times. To his greater relief, he started to slowly, carefully undress himself, and had to rip his white leggings at his ankles because apparently they had swelled up really bad. His thoughts then surprisingly turned to the cat-girl, whom he had not given any more thoughts until then. Her weird frame, her face, her hair, those eyes, the markings.

The eye of truth painted on her clothes.

_Could she be a... ?_

But the voice in his head stopped abruptly as he put one foot in the deep bath. The cat-girl was very far in his mind once again and he didn't give her another thought. His muscles loosened one by one as he slowly slipped completely in the boiling hot water. He sighed silently, flexing his cracked fingers ever so slowly in the goodness of it all. But when the water-level reached his burnt upper-arm and shoulder, his breathings quickened and he restrained a painful cry in his throat.

_This wound is getting even worse._

The bath was hot enough, but on his arm it was like Death Mountain's lava. He carefully washed himself and, lingering a little bit longer in the medicinal waters, finally seemed to relax. he got out a little bit after, because he feared he would simply doze off and fall asleep in there. He noticed the maid left a pair of simple dark brown pants for the night.

As he closed the washroom door behind him and turned around to go to bed, he jumped in surprise, once again, by a knock on the door. This time he went to open the door himself, for a reason himself didn't know, and it was more out of some reflex anyway. Quickly attaching his pants he almost tripped on a chair near the door. He weakly opened it, and the creaking sound it made oddly reminded him of his aching bones. Little did he know he had forgotten he was still shirtless.

Zelda's eyes widened. Link felt his cheeks blush furiously and the little hairs on the nape of his neck rise up.

"I'm sorry, I-- uh..." Link finally blurted out, scratching his suddenly itchy back of head.

"Link! What happened to your arm!?" Zelda asked worryingly. Link felt a huge wave of relief wash through him. She didn't seem to be shocked by his upper nudity.

"Oh I... I've burnt myself quite bad, eh?"

Zelda, still wide-eyed, put a gentle hand on the worse of his wound. The skin wasn't just burnt; it was cracking and coagulated blood was infecting the blackened 2-inch large scratch near his shoulder. Link let out a silent grunt of pain, even though she touched him in the greatest delicacy, and grimaced.

"Let's hurry, you must feel horrible." She said with the same hint of worry, gently pushing him back into the bedroom.

Link smirked.

_Actually, not at all._

She gestured for him to lay down on the bed on his right side, so she could inspect the wound more precisely. He grimaced again as she ever so gently took his left wrist, while placing her other hand on his burnt shoulder. She slowly lifted his arm straight, and with her other hand felt for the bones and muscles in the damaged area. A low, cracking sound was heard from deep within' Link's back. Zelda stopped moving his arm and stared at him; he was panting heavily, eyes shut hard and biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered to him, guilt flooding in her. Link slightly opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"It's alright, do what you must, I've seen worse... did I?" He puffed his chest in pride. Zelda giggled; how he always managed to keep his sense of humour in times like these escaped her, but it was surely to make her (Well, both of them, really) more comfortable with the situation. After more manipulations with his shoulder, Zelda moved down to his wrist. It was bad; all cracked by the burn and infected. He had continued to fight with his quite heavy sword after being burnt, and that was the result of it.

"How bad is it?" Link asked, chuckling nervously.

"Oh Link, this is going to hurt a lot..." She said with a great look of concern in her big, azure eyes. Link only answered with a weak nod, then closed his eyes and awaited the time for pain.

Zelda positioned one of her hand on his shoulder, and the other rested on his wrist again. A blue light started to emanate from them, and the cleansing pain soon enough kicked in, purifying the wounds.

It hurt to be pure.

Link bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste his own blood on his tongue. As the pain went up to his shoulder it was just too much to take. He let out a short, not too loud cry of pain that tangled itself in his throat halfway up. Sweating all over, legs trembling, ears whistling, he heard Zelda's distant, faint voice to him;

"It's almost over, hang on, my hero..."

But then the room he was in shut itself to complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad omen

When the glowing light of a candle appeared near Link as his eyes opened, he was quite confused.

_What's going on?_

Then he saw Princess Zelda of Hyrule, sound asleep next to him on the bed. He automatically felt uncomfortable;

_IwasjustsleepingwiththePrincessinabed!_

His still dizzy and confused mind couldn't help but to notice how awkward the situation was. He shook his head to take off the... somewhat forbidden thoughts that wanted to hold a place in his incoherent conscience. He remembered the great pain, the heal...

_The heal!_

He looked at his left arm; it was fine! His wrist had only several scars to it while his shoulder was bandaged firmly with a white cloth. He tried to move it and it still hurt a little, but apart from that it really seemed alright. He saw his other minor wounds had also been properly taken care of and bandaged if needed.

_Wow._

After finishing his wound inspection, he stared down at the sleeping form of the Princess. She had probably fallen asleep while watching over him. He wanted to run a gentle hand on her cheek, but decided against it, fearing it might wake her. He looked out the window; it was very late, past midnight for sure. He let out a low sigh and closed his eyes for a minute before resuming getting up. As he took great care not to wake the beautiful woman next to him, she still stirred a bit when Link's weight was completely off the mattress, and he was sure he heard her whisper his name dreamily.

He silently walked to the giant window and opened it, without a sound, to let fresh air blow on his face. It felt very good, especially because he was feeling a bit feverish. But he took one last breath of late night air before closing the window, fearing Zelda would feel cold. As he was walking back to the bed he debated wither or not he should wake her. He sat on the edge of it, next to her body, and gently, slowly, lovingly ran a hand through her long, curly golden hair. She turned around on her other side sleepily, to face him, and opened her eyes to look up at who it was. A slow smile spread across her face, as she lifted her delicate hand up to his cheek. Link's heart jumped at the very moment she touched him, sending a jolt up his back. He smiled down at her.

"I'm so... happy you are... alright..." She whispered weakly. Link's smile slowly faded. She had used a lot of magical energy to heal him, far too much than her body could actually allow her to. She seemed so weak, she still needed to sleep.

"Hush... you need to rest now, worry no more, for I am doing perfectly fine." He whispered back to her in his deepest, most comforting voice. She closed her eyes again, her hand leaving Link's cheek.

"Please... Stay with me, Link... Don't go..."

How could he possibly refuse that? Even if he actually had to go, those words would have rooted him to the spot, and he silently promised himself that he would never deceive her, less leave her side when she pleaded him to stay... The memory of the night that their daily hug lingered a bit longer, a long time ago, surfaced in his mind again...

_'I don't want you to go'..._

He returned to his place on the bed and held her curved body with one arm shyly. The situation was now not odd at all, it was what was meant to be. Still, there was so much more he wanted to give her that night... but this moment wasn't the right time, no matter how much his heart screamed that it was, in his mind. Both of them quickly fell asleep, and this time the darkness didn't look menacing at all to the wounded hero.

The next morning, it was Zelda's turn to wake Link, as Impa knocked on the bedroom's door. Link was barely over putting on a plain white shirt that the Sheikah woman entered, or rather, boomed in.

"Zel! Why weren't you sleeping in your own bedroom!? You know that-- Oh, my, greetings... Link!?" Impa's eyes widened in utter shock and she looked quite confused, to say the least, at the sight of the blonde man in the bed, embarrassingly scratching the nape of his neck.

"Don't get wrong ideas, Impa, Link was badly wounded from the Gerudo Training Grounds when I met him yesterday night. I offered him to stay at the castle and healed his wounds." Zelda explained, and Link could see she looked a bit nervous herself. Impa seemed relieved and gave a good-hearted chuckle.

"You two were very lucky it was I and not His Highness." The three laughed and prepared themselves for breakfast. Since it was such a beautiful sunny day, they ate outside by a huge oak tree. When the three of them were finished eating, Link saw his time at the castle come to an end. He politely stood up and set up for leaving. Zelda looked sad.

"So soon?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes like every time he had to leave her. He felt his heart shattering in million pieces by the gaze she gave him.

"Yes, actually, I still have some work to do at the Kokiri Village, I- I'm sorry..."

He truly was, proof was that he'd been having an hand behind his head all along. After Impa and Zelda bid him farewell, Link was back on Epona, riding on her across Hyrule as fast as lightning. He did want to stay with her, but he did also promise the Kokiri folk to get back soon an help them with the final constructions. The sun was beating hard on him as he headed for the forest.

_What a beautiful day..._

Birds were happily chirping everywhere, and there wasn't a single cloud up in the sky, only the infinite clear blue...

Summer was well and alive. And he, too.

Zelda watched Link as he rode away in the midday light. She gave out a short sigh before turning around to go back to the castle with her nursemaid Impa. The cold-eyed Sheikah wanted to say something to comfort the Princess, but she could find nothing that could properly heal a loved one's departure. They both entered the main castle's room and King Iahn of Hyrule boomed out his relief.

"Where were you by the Goddesses' Gaze, cupcake!?" He asked like his daughter had been gone for a week without leaving a trace. Zelda smiled embarrassingly.

"Link stayed for the night, he was badly wounded from his training, so I gave him proper care."

Funny how she had to repeat those same excuses yet again. The King was alarmed.

"Sir Link was here!? Where is he now?" He asked nervously, turning around to see if he could be anywhere near. It seemed the King was in quite an energetic mood this day.

"He just left, please calm down, Your Highness." Impa said, hiding a laugh by putting an hand on her mouth politely.

"It's been a long time since we last saw him around... Be sure to bring him to me next time you see him, Zel-darling, I have quite important matters to discuss with him." He explained, regaining his composure.

"What matters?" Zelda was insatiably curious. The King took no offence and just gave a good-hearted grin through his grey-white beard.

"Man-to-man talk, you know..." He said simply, gesturing with his hands. Zelda and Impa both giggled.

It seemed this day wasn't going to be so bad after all, even if Link had left this morning.

When Link got back home, the Kokiri people had already started working. Saluting Mido (not without anger nor disgust), he joined the others to see where he could help. The fresh air from the forest cooled him down a bit, for it was a very unusual hot day. Warm winds were blowing from the valley up south, adding a lot to the humidity. But it was better in the forest. Link felt light-hearted, although still a little sore from the day before.

His mind didn't recall anything on that feline being too, it was like it had been just a dream of some sort. A very weird dream indeed. Several hours passed, and soon enough the sky was starting to turn a light pink, announcing the upcoming night and the end of today's work. The houses were almost finished; they just needed to be filled with furniture. The Kokiri people, Link included, were very proud of their work so far. The hero waved goodnight to everyone as he climbed up the ladder to his tree house. The dim darkness of his house and the cool wind blowing from his window had an immediate calming effect on Link as he entered and pulled the long cloth to form a door behind him.

Link was slowly getting ready to sleep when an horrible feeling struck him like a thunderbolt. The symbol of the Triforce of courage glowed furiously on the back of his hand, and Link felt it burn through his skin like it was butter. His stomach seemed to race up and down his body, twisting madly, and he thought he was going to throw up right there. The feeling being so strong, pulsating in his ears painfully, piercing himself from side to side. He fell down on his knees, but luckily he still found enough power and coordination to put his hands before him, to prevent his head from crashing on the floor. Everything around him was spinning, melting, fading. His eyes bulged out and a yowl of desperation and panic was tangled in his burning throat. The floor he was unknowingly staring at seemed to become the ceiling; no, he actually had fallen on his back, and was now staring at the ceiling. A violent pain then suddenly shot through his chest like a steel spear, and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He felt what he had eaten earlier come up his chest and throat, and he knew that if he didn't turn around he would probably choke to death. More 'spears' struck him, everywhere now, as if to make sure he wouldn't be moving. His legs kicked furiously, more out of panic than actual attempts to break free. His hands were flailing, trying to escape, to chase the horrid feeling away... Link saw the Triforce glow even more on the back of his hand, until he was completely blinded by it.

Then the monstrous feeling subsided, as fast as it appeared. Link found himself on the floor of his tree house once again; shocked and panicking. But still, everything felt as eerie as when one gets to wake up from a nightmare and grab back on reality. He carefully got up, holding on his couch for balance. He grabbed his stomach, still aching annoyingly, and slowly sat on the very edge of his bed.

_Something... really bad... is going to happen. _The whole feeling seemed to tell Link.

He dropped himself on his couch, still rubbing his poor, twisted stomach in a feeble attempt to take the nauseous feeling away. The walls around him were still slightly moving; a bit like when one had drank too much ale. He closed his eyes and was immediately grabbed by vertigo.

_This never happened to me before what does it mean why do I get the feeling something is very wrong somewhere?_

He managed to get his brown pants and white shirt off and literally curled into a ball in his bed, shaking.

_By the Goddesses' I'm scared stiff._

He did not sleep well that night, in fact he didn't really sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking about this amazingly horrible and violent feeling and, weird enough, about the cat-girl, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Nemesis

When he woke up the next morning, he was feeling a bit better. Despite the terrible headache from the lack of sleep, he could think clearer now, and he decided that the best thing to do today was to tell Zelda about his... premonition.

_She is used to this is she? She can surely help somehow..._

He quickly dressed and ran a hand in his bed hair, trying to alter them a little. He got out briskly and was surprised at how the sky was dark. He could faintly hear the sounds of thunder to the far south.

"Something is wrong there." He said to himself, climbing down he ladder of his house and walking out of the forest. The Kokiri people weren't working today, for a storm was obviously predicted to come. It was better that way, he could go see Zelda without having to leave the Kokiri working without him.

Link called for Epona on his Fairy Ocarina and awaited to hear her joyful neigh as she run to him; but not a single sound. The fields were as silent as a mute man, and Link didn't like this. He supposed Malon had kept Epona in the stables today, seeing the heavy storm coming up. Link looked south-ward as he walked on the dirt path to Hyrule Castle, wide crystal eyes staring at the immensity of the dark clouds above him.

_That storm's coming pretty fast, I better hurry..._

He fastened his pace, the last thing he needed now was to catch a cold or a fever. He was halfway to the castle when tiny droplets began falling around him. At first he didn't bother, thinking and cursing about his rotten luck, but then, as a magnificent bolt cut the sky in two above him, and loud, alarming thunder boomed across the land, he ran. Of course, he was soaked when he arrived to the deserted marketplace, and soaked to the bone when he arrived to the castle's gates.

"Ho there! Sir Link, looks like you are completely soaked!" Sympathized the guard, only trying to light up the hero's sombre expression.

Link was a man that was easy to read. His facial expressions were so diverse and pronounced that one could easily guess what he was feeling at almost any moment. It often struck people especially to see when Link was mad. He wasn't 'Link who is mad', he was 'madness', forgetting everything about his identity or his thoughts. And that's what Zelda always believed to be his power in battle, the reason why he always emerged victorious. On the other side, when Link was truly happy, it was like an aura of sunshine and it easily reflected on others, even if they were extremely sad or angry. Like the Great Sage of Light Rauru had said to Zelda many times when she told him these things about Link;

_Link is simply a strong soul. One who isn't meant to follow but to lead._

Link only nodded and gave a fake smile as he saluted the guard respectfully, he didn't even feel like being in a good mood today. He hurried to the castle's front doors and was surprised to see Princess Zelda there, sitting on the steps under the small roof above the doors and watching the storm. Her eyes widened in joy at the sight of him. The hero smiled to her; a true smile this time.

"Already missing me? Or have you hurt yourself again?" She teased as Link sat next to her. He laughed, running an hand in his messy wet hair in an attempt to rearrange them properly.

"Actually, there is something... quite weird that has happened to me yesterday night and... I thought that maybe you could help..."

It wasn't as easy to say as he thought it would. He realized that what he had just said looked like a little boy would say to his mother when he reached puberty or something. He blushed.

_What an idiot I make!_

Zelda smiled and stroked the back of his hand with her small, gentle fingers.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Link told her about the whole thing; the awful feeling of violence, which the best word to describe it would be 'wrong'. How he was nauseous and dizzy after too, the awesome pain that struck through him like swords, forbidding him to move, how he had nearly choked himself trying to heave up, and, most importantly, the glowing, burning Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand. There was a pause when he finished talking, and Zelda looked at the wet ground, frowning.

"Looks to me like Great Farore is trying to warn you about something... You said you didn't have any visions of any kind?"

"No, not at all, only that horrible, indescribable feeling..."

A particularly loud thunder echoed around the castle, startling them for a second. Neither of them spoke a word for a long time, until Link noticed Zelda was lightly, silently sobbing. He felt a wave of panic course through him and even more when, without even thinking, he cupped her chin in one of his hands, turning her face gently so she would look at him.

His deep blue eyes were shining as if he was on the verge of crying, too.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" He asked softly, his voice full of concern and worry. Zelda slightly shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes fell from his' and she was looking at the ground again, avoiding his stare.

"No, it's not that, it's just... I don't want anything bad to happen again..." She cried softly to him. Funny how she trusted Link with all of her heart. One would have probably shrugged off the idea of another form of evil coming on Hyrule only after some sort of 'premonition' by someone who has experienced hardly any in the past. One could have just laughed and said he had only been very tired and feverish. But not Zelda. Zelda knew that Link was always... always true. There was no other words to describe it.

He gently put his hand on her cheek so she would look at him again, tearing her from her deep thinking. She looked so insecure, so sad and uncomfortable, but still...

Still so beautiful.

"Zelda... it could be anything but a bad omen, maybe I was just feeling funny from the heal you gave me earlier..." Link tried to convince himself that it was nothing wrong, although he simply knew. Zelda shook her head again

"I doubt it, it-- it really has a feel of prophecy. Oh, Link, we should be careful..." She whispered, closing her eyes and simply enjoying his hand stroking her cheek.

What to say?

He, too, deep down, knew something terrible was about to surface in Hyrule... somewhere, something was waiting, lurking. How he did want to comfort her more, but he was as scared as her.

Link's eyes widened as she leaned on him, crying, her head resting on his shoulder, her face hidden in his neck. All he could do was to put his arms around her in a protective embrace, closing his eyes, thinking about all this. Gosh, how she smelled wonderful, how he'd always wanted to hold her like this. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon, and also undoubtedly the most... the most amazing. She was always there for him, always caring. He admired her when all the while being in deep love with her. For she was humble and happy, caring, carefree, funny... not the typical heir to a kingdom, and Link always believed that because of this she would make a wonderful Queen. The list went on and on in Link's mind, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her those three simple words; not now anyway. He would wait for the perfect moment, and also when he would have enough guts to tell her.

As he was lost in his thoughts, a perfectly silent shadow moved behind him. Link felt an amazing pain struck the back of his head and in a gasp of surprise, he fell down the whole set of stairs, crashing on the stony ground, unconscious. Zelda shrieked in fear; a veiled Gerudo woman was standing before her, scimitars in hands. The Princess quickly stood up and looked around her; Gerudo thieves were everywhere. She could hear the muffled screams of people inside the castle, and the guards that tried to protect her, dying in vain by the hands of the sneaky women.

"Damn you all!" Zelda cursed as she cast Din's Fire on the thief that had hurt Link. The Gerudo fell some meters away, gravely burnt all over her body, but still managed to yell at the others of her tribe;

"Don't kill the princess nor the Hero of Time!!"

Zelda didn't wait another second before magically transforming into Sheik and running to Link's body before they took him. In a flash of white light the strong Sheikah spirit had materialized and was now standing aside Link's unconscious body, unwilling to let these thieves do whatever they wanted to with him and the princess. He began fighting but was hardly keeping them off him; they were so vicious and fast! He aimed his poisoned needles at one of them, while gripping some other's throat with his long chain-whip.

_It is useless my Queen, there are far too much of them! _The short Sheikah thought, knowing Zelda was listening closely.

_Just what the hell is going on!? _He thought more to himself this time. At his feet, behind him, Link opened his eyes painfully, seeing the assault in all of its terror.

He tried to reach for his sword on his back as he got up, legs still shaky.

_What? Shit!_

He didn't bring it.

Without another thought he punched one of the Gerudo woman, struggling to avoid their claw-sharp blades. He wouldn't let go so easily. Quickly he and Sheik backed against one another for more protection, still there was no way for them to win this. Sheik saw the castle was burning in the corner of his eye.

Fatal error.

This distraction caused him to receive a bad cut on his abdomen, and he lost his breath for a second, bending forward dangerously. The thieves literally threw themselves on him but before they could finish him off for good, a great voice boomed across the place like the violent thunder and rain that was falling upon all of them.

"Stop!!" It yelled. All of the Gerudo women backed away from the two, still pointing them with their deadly blades, most of them already covered in dried blood. Link turned around to see whose voice it was, and Sheik slowly got up to his feet, holding his bleeding stomach. The hero put a helping arm around the Sheikah's shoulders so he could get a better balance.

A tall, black armored man slowly walked towards them, crimson cape floating in the light storm breeze, his metal boots giving a hard thud on the stone ground. Sheik frowned in pure anger. He instantly recognized who this was. Link's eyes widened in shock; this man was the perfect replica of himself, but he looked somewhat older, and his hair was the color of ash on a charred battlefield. He smirked mockingly at the two, lifted up his right hand, and instantly Link was pinned hard on the wet, cold ground by somewhat invisible binds. Sheik was somehow forced to turn back into Princess Zelda.

"I'm sorry, my Queen." He muttered before she reappeared in a flash and was pinned down, too. The man laughed silently, bending on one knee before the two helpless warriors. It seemed the more they tried to break free, the more the bonds were tightening around them. Zelda tried over and over again to cast a spell on the armored man, but nothing worked. She was experiencing a kind of magic that was far greater than her own.

This was pretty bad.

She stopped struggling, realizing that if the bonds got tighter it wouldn't help much. Link was still furiously kicking and punching, until he started to choke and spit blood, then he finally stopped. He instead gave the man before him such a look of pure hatred and vengeance it made him cringe a bit in surprise. Regaining his composure, he chuckled. He then came closer to Link and cupped his chin with one of his hand in a disgusting fake-love manner. As soon as his touch came in contact with Link's skin, the hero felt the horrible feeling strike again. He closed his eyes, a taste of acidic venom in his mouth.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered, letting his piercing crimson red eyes gaze into the very core of Link's soul.

Link moved his head away from his dark self's hand, only tightening the bond around his throat. He gave some choking sounds and coughed more blood before finding his breath again. The man known as Dark Link chuckled again.

"I need _all three _of you alive for the return of my master Ganondorf..." He stared at Link, then slowly at Zelda.

"I don't think I need to make presentations." He laughed and turned his head slightly to look behind him. Then swiftly he punched Link in the middle of the face with utter joy showing on his face. Zelda shrieked and closed her eyes, a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"Who are you!?" She managed to say between her sobs. The evil young man looked at her directly, like Link wasn't important anymore to him. He gave Zelda a smile that showed his teeth and protruding canines.

"I fear you don't know me yet Princess. Link and I had quite a fight back there in the Water Temple ages ago... I can't really well remember because I was trapped in the damned floor all this time by his fault!" He yelled before slapping Link again and then returning his attention to her. Link was now truly choking, the bonds around him were way too tight, and he couldn't let air in well enough anymore. Dark Link didn't seem to care.

"Everything does truly happen when given time. The timelines have merged again and thus I am free from the floor of that cursed temple. Ganondorf has new orders, and I won't deceive him this time. I feel sorry for you, I really do." He laughed mockingly again, Zelda noticed how glad the Gerudo tribe looked, smiles spread across all of their faces.

_The liars! _Zelda thought furiously, staring at them. _How can beings of the sort be tolerated in the Goddesses' lands!!_

They were given another chance after the treachery they plotted in the Fierce War, although they had to live secluded in the desert. All the girls and few boys of this tribe had been born round-eared from this time, unable to hear the Goddesses anymore.

Dark Link stood up and turned around, ready to leave, smirking.

"You shall not do that... you s-s-snake, I swear to the Goddesses you... or Ganondorf... will n-n-never have any part of this kingdom!" Link blurted out loudly, coughing and choking dark blood on the ground, his voice trembling from uncontrolled anger. Dark Link stopped, then slowly turned around and walked to Link's body, an evil smile on his face. In a swift move he kicked Link's side violently with the edge of his metal boots. Zelda was silently sobbing while Link screamed aloud his pain through chokes and coughing, freezing the Princess' blood in complete fear.

"Well you shall shut your damned mouth because you're not quite in the position to do anything right now!" Dark Link yelled back, kicking him one more time. Link felt as his ribs were shattered.

The hero's shadow ordered the Gerudo Thieves to take them with a sign of his hand. Then he spat on the ground, seemingly disgusted about something.

Several thieves hit Link and Zelda's heads with the hilts of their swords, until they both blacked out, bleeding.

_Zelda... Hyrule... _


	6. Chapter 6: Chase

Stones, darkness, and cold.

Link was slowly waking, his head felt like it weighted a hundred pounds. He put a numb hand on the back of it, sensing the coagulated blood in his stained hair. He tried to sit but as he leaned on his hands, his arms just couldn't support him. He collapsed on the ground again, feeling hot and sweating. A fever had kicked in, obviously. He would have coughed and probably even throwed up, if he had enough strength, but anyway there wasn't anything left in his stomach to vomit.

_Where am I, what's going on!? _He wanted to remember, but a humongous headache flooded his head and even his whole body. He moaned painfully.

_Later..._ He told himself.

_This will have to wait._

And he plunged into an uneasy and freezing darkness again.

When he woke up the second time, he was feeling a bit better, although 'less worse' would have been more appropriate. He was at least being able to sit, and finally looked at his surroundings. He was trapped in a small stone-made cell, with only a wooden trapdoor high on one of the walls, being closed. Looking up to the ceiling, he saw a hole in the stone and another ceiling above it.

_I'm in the Gerudo Fortress!_

Everything came back to him like a wave. He gasped, fully recovering his senses in time an space. He had to get out of here, fast, but as he uneasily stood up and reached for his Longshot he remembered sourly that he had no weapons whatsoever with him. He dropped himself on the ground again, feeling easily defeated, leaning against one of the walls and sighing heavily.

_What plans do the Gerudos have for me? Leave me here to rot happily ever after? And that- that man... _

_I hope Zelda is okay..._

_Where is the King right now!? And- and Impa??_

_Has this bastard caused harm to other places?_

_Oh by the Goddesses' he wants to bring back Ganondorf._

Tears formed in the corners of his ocean-colored eyes. He put his head between his hands, resting on his knees, as he tried to make out the logic of all this.

_He is back from the Water Temple after being trapped in the... the floor for seven years. But now, since the timelines have... merged he is now free, and is working under Ganondorf's orders with all the Gerudo Tribe. He must be using strong magic to able to communi__cate from Hyrule to the Sacred Land! Are the Gerudos under a spell or are they freely betraying His Majesty again? By Din..._ _he wants to... to... _

_...break the sceal._

This last thought made Link shiver. He didn't know if he would be able to face the Great Evil again. To see Hyrule flooded by monsters and blood of innocent people... destruction, desolation and darkness lurking everywhere. Those memories still haunted him to this day, when he couldn't sleep at night, and he would not sleep until the first rays of the morning would pierce the night and come to his window.

_Hyrule!_

He wondered yet again what was happening throughout Hyrule right now. The castle had been assaulted, burned.

_What if they were attacking Lon Lon Ranch right now, or Kakariko Village, or the- the forest!_

Tears now flew freely down his reddened cheeks. He felt so small, weak, helpless.

So mortal.

"Where are you now, oh Great Farore?" He whispered out loud, voice slightly shaking from the emotions boiling inside him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took him deep breaths, focusing his mind instead on what he would do.

"Well I am certainly not Farore, but I think I can still help you!" A feminine voice from above said. The hero looked up in surprise to discover...

"StrayCat!?" His eyes widened in confusion.

_A familiar face. Okay, somewhat of an enemy, but still, a familiar face_.

The purple-hooded feline grinned from ear to ear, showing sharp pearl-white teeth. Link got up to his feet, rubbing his eyes in disbelief and also to wipe the remaining tear trails on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked, his voice low, careful so they wouldn't be heard. StrayCat only gave a small chuckle.

"I should be the one asking, oh Hero of Time." She replied mischievously.

"And besides," She stated, "Where else should I be than here, doing thievery in a thieves' hideout?"

Link chuckled.

As a rope was shoved inside the cell, StrayCat attached its other end firmly to the nearby metal fence, and Link carefully made his way up, still weak and wounded.

"Here, take this." She whispered as she handed Link a bottle of red potion. Without hesitation he drank it and instantly started to feel better, although it tasted horrible. He looked at her, shocked.

"Why did you help me?" He asked while she readjusted her hood to hide her eyes from the bright and hot sunshine of the desert.

"I have values to keep." She simply replied.

"A thief with values?" He said, unbelieving such different things could get along.

"Listen, _hero_, we both live under the same Goddesses' gaze, and that should be enough for us to be allies." She snapped.

"Remember that while you let me go at the Gerudo Training Grounds, -not without a few bruises mind you-, it is I that saved you now, so we're quits! Why did you let me go back then by the way?"

"I guess I have values to keep..." Link answered and she smiled.

She seemed proud of herself, her little pink tongue lolled happily between her canines. Link finally began smiling.

"Hey, that's alright, no grudges held, they weren't anything serious anyways. Besides, I don't really wish for Ganondorf to come back. And imagine the fame I'll get when Hyrule knows that I saved your sorry butt so you could save Hyrule's sorry butt!"

"W-What? You mean you, you were there all along the assault on the castle!?" Link asked again, pretty much confused.

"No, I wasn't, but from what I've heard it's been burnt down pretty bad. Nobody knows where the King is, add to that the Princess... Everyone in Hyrule is terrorized, Link. That freak of a man has been wreaking havoc everywhere- and I swear he looks just like you! I've seen him with my own eyes and--"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Just how long has it been since the assault?" He asked suddenly, trying to get the pieces together in his mind.

"A good 3 days I fear." StrayCat replied, ears flattening against her head. Link was shocked, everything seemed so confusing.

_3 days... I can't believe this... By what StrayCat tells me of Hyrule, Dark Link has caused more destruction in 3 days than Ganondorf did in 7 years..._

"Now that I think of it, you were immensely lucky that I happened to find you here!" StrayCat realized. Link merely nodded, eyes wide and still shocked by all that was so quickly happening.

_Hah, I guess I should give a thank-you prayer to Farore very soon for acting so fast! _He thought almost automatically.

He had no choice now. No matter how much he wished Ganondorf would never come back, he remembered what Rauru said about the sceal keeping Ganondorf away 'at least for a time'. Link just didn't think it would be so soon. He had to fight now, to overcome his worst fears yet once again; for Hyrule, for the King... he thought about Zelda, how he couldn't let her down, how he silently promised himself to be her valiant knight and protector until the end of his days. He remembered suddenly what he had been fighting for all along in the past, what fuelled him with more courage he would never have possessed.

_The reason I fight... I fight for her. Every foe I face, every trial I am given, it's all for her..._

And on his left hand shone the Triforce of Courage in a comforting and warm glow, content that its bearer was filled with hope once again. A fresh wind seemed to blow around the two.

"So this is true... you really have it..." StrayCat muttered, mesmerized by the dancing light around the hero's hand. Link took a deep breath and the light slowly faded, leaving them in the suffocating heat of the desert once again. Link looked at the horizon, to the fields of Hyrule, to discover heavy black clouds above it, cut by lightning and faint roars of thunder.

"Let's get out of here..." He muttered calmly.

_Destiny is expecting of me again. And I shall not deceive it._

StrayCat approved and together they entered the fortress, knowing that now they would have to be as silent and unnoticeable as shadows. Guards were indeed there, everywhere. It seemed they had tightened security since the last time Link had to sneak around here. It was inevitably due to the fact that they had the Hero of Time captive.

_Or so they thought. _Link thought rather amusingly.

Link wondered where was Nabooru right now. He highly doubted she would follow Dark Link, it was just... not like her. She was a solitary thief, and a thief with honor that Link had learned to respect. But then, where was she? He sure hoped she was doing fine. Like Zelda. Like Hyrule.

He remained hidden behind a box while StrayCat silently sneaked behind one of the guards, killing her almost instantly with one swift strike of her dagger. They tried to avoid this bloody result as often as they could, though. It was way too messy and they didn't have time to hide the bodies, not that there was really a place to hide them, anyways. As they advanced in the stony maze, Link was finally remembering the paths and pointed one hallway to StrayCat as they hid behind a barrel. They were near one of the cells where Link had once freed the carpenters.

_Maybe... maybe Zelda is in there?_

It was unlikely, but still he wanted to believe that she was.

He held his breath as they crawled to the cell slowly, wishing they could just melt by the colors of the wall to pass unnoticed. Link's muscles froze completely when a woman's voice echoed throughout the room, from behind him.

"You! Over there! Don't-- Erg!" Link turned his head to look at the woman, and was shocked by what he saw. StrayCat was on her neck, deeply growling as the woman let out choking and gurgling sounds, blood dripping from her mouth, neck. The feline's claws were also deep into the Gerudo's shoulders, and her tail was violently swishing from side to side. In a matter of seconds the purple veiled thief was lying on the ground, lifeless. StrayCat wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Let's go before others arrive!" She hurried Link. He stood up and looked at StrayCat ahead of him, gesturing for him to follow quickly. That's when he realized the power and potential of this weird beast.

She was a fast, deadly, silent assassin. Back at the Training Grounds he thought of her as barely able to protect herself, but now, he saw she had probably be doing this very thing for all of her life.

_A life of thievery and disrespect._

They finally arrived to the large room where the cell was... and both of them were saddened to find it empty. Link cursed under his breath, punching the wall beside him angrily. StrayCat stood perfectly still, like a statue, her ears shifting positions swiftly. Link frowned at her, giving her a puzzled look. She only made a sign with her paw to wait a bit and to not move. Then she quickly ran to Link and whispered things silently in his ear. Link looked at her with utter confusion but was forced to execute the 'plan' StrayCat had made up for both of them. Three guards suddenly entered the room, and Link was in the middle of it, with no weapons, while all three of them had two scimitars each. Freezing sweat dripped from Link's forehead as the guards were approaching. He looked around; StrayCat was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have possibly left him here, she just couldn't. But he didn't put aside this possibility, for he never trusted entirely someone that claimed openly to be a thief.

"There is one! It's the Hero of Time!" One of the three guards shouted as the two others circled Link quickly.

"Now now..." One of them said, "Be a good boy and follow us back to your cell, playtime is over kid!"

But at this very precise moment, StrayCat appeared from the wall facing the setting sun, where almost no light went, and charged from the shadows, striking one guard on the neck with her dagger. As the wounded guard was about to fall down, Link snatched one of her scimitars and slashed open the other thief's abdomen in one quick move. Then as he was doing a Spin Attack to kill the remaining thief, his newfound blade met one of her's. She tried to slash him with her other weapon but Link gripped her wrist and pushed with all of his might, even though he was feeling pretty weak. But once again, StrayCat came out of some shadow and pounced on the woman, biting her jugular vein area. The Gerudo yelled and choked so hard it made Link's ears ring painfully. She dropped both her swords and collapsed on the ground, defeated.

"Let's get out of here, now!!" StrayCat said loudly, panicking.

"But Zelda--"

"You'll do her, or this land, no good if you're being caught or killed! We'll find another way!" StrayCat interrupted, not giving Link any time to reply, although he wanted to. She grabbed him by the arm with surprising strength and dragged him around like crazy through the maze. Trusting her instincts, she ran as fast a she could. She took a second to look behind her; Link was running now a meter or so behind her, and behind him were several guards chasing them. She cursed through her panting as she finally found and exit.

Both of them ran faster and gasped when they saw they were on the second level of the fortress. But they didn't stop; they jumped down without hesitation. Link rolled easily and continued running but StrayCat tripped and fell down. She squealed painfully and got up uneasily, more like trotting than actually running now. The Gerudo guards had little to no difficulty jumping off the second floor. Link gasped as he ran back to her and quickly motioned for her to hold on to him. She did as he commanded and soon he was running down to the Valley again, surprised to see that she was this light. The guards were mere meters away from them now, and even though StrayCat was light, it was still heavier on Link's legs than usual and thus he ran slower. He heard horses' cries behind him and looked back; sure enough, there were some guards on horses chasing them now, bows and arrows in hand and ready to shoot. Link tried to focus on the path in front of him, to maintain his pace and mostly his adrenaline so he wouldn't trip on his own steps from too much panic. He stopped abruptly on the edge of the high cliff, the scalding waters below him blurring his thoughts.

_The-- The bridge!! _

It had been destroyed again, preventing any passage from anybody. Anybody who did not know magic, or did not jump inhumanly far. The riders encircled him on the edge of the cliff, ready to shoot at the first of Link's moves. Starring hard, he noticed the arrows were not pointed towards them both, but actually only on StrayCat. A wave of panic suddenly flooded him.

_He wants me alive..._ _Damn!_ Link thought furiously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. StrayCat's grip tightened on his shoulders and he understood.

_There is only one way out of this..._

He swiftly turned around and jumped headfirst into the emptiness, now firmly holding StrayCat in his arms so she wouldn't get hurt. He heard arrows whistling by him, and screamed out loud when one of them plunged into the flesh of his back. Then water engulfed him completely. The two were violently being crushed on the bottom of the river repeatedly, as the furious waters led them away.

_I'm going to drown._ Were Link's last thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Elementalist

_Must... get away... faster..._

He opened his eyes halfway. The ground and the sky were melting and seemed to swirl and rock back and forth before him. What could have been a small coughing sound escaped his trembling lips, letting sand-filled water finally come out. Slowly, very slowly, the body of StrayCat formed in front of him, and his irritated blue eyes locked with her bright reds' as she leaned over to look at him. He tried to move his lips accurately so words could be spoken, but they only seemed to tremble more as a new wave of nausea washed over him. The agonizing look he gave StrayCat told her everything there was to know. The feline slowly turned him on his side, forming a support for his head with his bent arm. There he could finally start to breathe normally again, but as he let air in, he felt as if he was to throw up his entire guts.

Water mixed with dark red blood poured out of his frozen mouth like a waterfall. In fact, he was all frozen, being completely wet and wounded, that didn't help much rising his body temperature.

_Why is it... so cold..._

He could define his surroundings a bit better now, and guessed he was lying on the shores of the Hylia Lake. Ever so slowly he began to feel again, his numb body returning to its normal state. There was rain; a lot of it. It soaked and froze him even more. He began to taste the mud and blood on his tongue, and, last but not least, the horrid sting of the arrow still plunged on the flesh of his back. He closed his eyes, frowning.

"Link! Link! Are you still with me!?" StrayCat yelled, gently slapping him with her paw. Link opened his eyes again, regaining part of his senses once more; but it made him so dizzy he threw up again, and this time even his nose began to bleed. He heard StrayCat get up and walk behind him, then felt her paws on his back.

Paws that were now firmly grasping the protruding part of the arrow.

Gathering up all her power and will, StrayCat began pulling as hard as she could to get it out. Link frowned and bit his tongue, unable to make a sound, his whole being trembling like a newborn. Between the pain and the freeze, he was sure he heard, or rather felt, the arrow _gritting on one of his bones _on its way out. StrayCat let out a low growl of relief as she flew backwards with the arrow in hands, Link only shook with great spasms and coughed endlessly. Eternity seemed to pass before finally he felt himself being pulled away, with much difficulty, by StrayCat. She leaned the poor hero on a big rock and, seeing his lips becoming a dark blue, took off her purple sweater and covered him in it. It was the best she could offer, since there was nothing dry or clean on both of them anymore. The feline dusted off her white top and rubbed her arms, feeling the sudden chill on her fur. It was indeed remarkably cold, and the cat could barely guess if it was daytime or nightime, the storm being so dark, covering the sky entirely. She looked around, trying to find a way out of this situation, and her wide eyes rested on the huge house not too far ahead. She stared back down at Link, who had once again drifted in a 'between sleep and wake' state.

"Hold on, Link... Please..." She gritted her teeth and took hold of his underarms again, crawling him slowly up to his feet, to what seemed to be her only hope now. Link tried his best to walk normally, using StrayCat for support. But she wasn't very strong, and she, too, had been terribly weakened. But praises to the Goddesses she was saved from most of the damage she should have had back there, all thanks to the Hero of Time, who definitely seemed to have taken it all on him instead.

_I should have known better, _She thought as she began panting from the great effort she was giving, _then to get myself into troubles that weren't concerning me at all again._

She stopped to let the half-awake hero pant, shook her head in a feline way, trying to dislodge the multitude of droplets that fell on her. She gave a low chuckle that held no emotions.

_Truth knows that if I wouldn't have been there... _

She hated to admit it, but it wasn't a big bunch of surprising coincidences that led her all the way to this. No way she would buy that. Destiny was a strange thing indeed. She didn't want to, at all, but she had a role to play in all this, and something told her it wouldn't be an easy one.

_All... the way... to this..._

_Are we both going to die...?_

Memories surfaced from the deep recesses of her mind as she let out a desperate whimper, pulling him up again far beyond her body's endurance right now.

Memories of the first time she was introduced to The Shadow. How eerie and scary it felt. She chuckled. She was wrong, it was the most comforting thing in the world, she would never be truly alone now being a part of it.

Memories of her loved ones cheering and praising her. Her little brother jumping in her arms with a grin that melted her very soul. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Memories of her departure to meet with her destiny, when she reached that very age she was now. The proud but nonetheless sad faces of friends and family.

Even if life had been harsh for her, even if she got herself in troubles in the past that she would probably never get out of, she was glad to be here now, at this moment.

_This is my destiny, and I won't fail it nor deceive The Shadow! I won't let him die here!!_

She turned her head slightly; almost there. She was almost there. She stared back at Link, who was now even more covered with blood and rain and mud. His hair messy and stained, his eyes unfocusing and twitching, lips blue and trembling.

"Hang on, hang on, for Farore's sake!" She growled between gritted teeth. A loud noise of a closing door echoed in the air, contrasting with the incessant sound of the falling rain. StrayCat looked behind her again; an old and rather petite man tried to run over to her.

"What happened to him!?" He shouted with utter astonishment at the sight of the agonizing young man. The old man stopped beside her, panting and wide-eyed.

"It's quite a long story, I seek help right now, he's dying!" She tried to stay calm and put, but the last part of her sentence was filled with panic. The man quickly nodded and took hold of Link's other arm.

"Help me, we're going to get him in!" The elder had a bit of trouble, due to his rather skeletal body, to transport Link's heavy and muscular frame. StrayCat was supporting the most of it, but it went much faster. In a matter of seconds they were in what seemed to be more of a laboratory than a house, after all. The elder quickly pushed off the many papers that were littering his bed and both of them laid Link in it carefully.

The man then quickly ran to get a blanket and covered the hero up to his nose. Taking back StrayCat's sweater he hung it on the back of one of his chair for it to dry. Then he almost tripped getting to his table and grabbed many bandages and bottles of colorless liquid. StrayCat kneeled on the side of the bed, taking Link's hand in her paw and trying to comfort him. He didn't move, but his pupils were slowly looking in her direction and it gave her hope. When the old man came back he immediately started inspecting the young man's body for wounds. His eyes widened at the bleeding hole Link had on his back as he turned him around.

"How did he get this?" He asked StrayCat without taking his eyes off the wound.

"Arrow." She replied simply. The man looked at her with a face that showed much of his shock. His pale green eyes fixed hers in an intensity she'd never seen before in someone. He ran his long, slender fingers in his wet brown hair briskly to remove them from his sight.

"Did you pull it out yourself?" He asked, Taking Link's shirt off and feeling around the wound carefully with both of his hands.

"Y-yes..." StrayCat started to feel the panic rush through her again.

"You shouldn't have. Now the head of the arrow is stuck in his back."

StrayCat's eyes widened in horror and she put a paw on her forehead, a habit she had when she knew she made a big mistake.

"But worry not, he's going to be fine with me, you were lucky, my child. Very lucky indeed."

The man took off Link's remaining clothes with the help of StrayCat and washed him with hot water, hoping the hero would stop freezing to death. Then the elder started cleaning and bandaging his every wound with the weird liquid he had brought earlier. StrayCat just didn't know what to do with her time so she kindly offered to wash Link's clothes.

Several hours passed and StrayCat unwillingly fell asleep on the side of Link's bed, back wearing her now dry purple sweater, while the old man was still working on his wounds. She had been gravely weakened too, although not really wounded, just some minor bruises and cuts here and there, and her ankle that hurt every time she walked. She needed to rest badly, too.

She was woken up by Link slightly stirring in the bed. Quickly opening her eyes to look at him, she was pleased to see he seemed to be sleeping rather then unconscious. His hair was of a clear golden again, and his pale skin was freshly washed. Apparently he had kicked his cover while sleeping because it now laid at his feet. StrayCat could see he had several bandages on his body, most of them being around his back and waist, but also a quite big one on his right leg and another on his right arm. She also noticed with a look of puzzlement he had a huge, pink scar on his left arm and shoulder, but shrugged it off and put the cover back on him delicately. She then saw the old man looking at her from his chair, at the other side of the room. Standing up quickly, and soon feeling a wave of dizziness pass through her, she managed to walk quite decently to the other side of the table, where the man motioned for her to sit. On the simple wooden table laid some empty cups and a big metal bottle.

"I'm sorry we didn't have much time to introduce ourselves, I fear. You seem like... quite a special fellow, if it doesn't seem too offending." The old man smiled at her while StrayCat's eyes narrowed.

"You shall know me as StrayCat, sir, and know that I am more than grateful for the help you gave us." She replied, taking a monotonous tone and trying to be formal to an elder. The man smiled again and poured a bit of the bottle's content in two of the cups slowly, taking his time.

"That is quite a peculiar nickname, may I say." He said, still pouring the liquid in the cups. StrayCat's back fur slowly rose in a sign of humiliation. The man took no notice.

"You are most welcome here. I am Youchre, a... scientist who uses the water of the lake to create medecine." He informed as he handed the hot cup to her. StrayCat instantly recognized the sweet scent of the tea and restrained herself to purr.

_So this was this lake's water he was using to heal Link earlier..._

"May I ask who this young fellow is?" He asked again as he looked in Link's direction. StrayCat was surprised; she thought everyone in Hyrule knew Link but yet again, like herself, this scientist didn't look like he was born in those lands. In fact, his ears were rounded and his eyes not as nearly as big as those of an Hylian. He was wearing a long white and navy blue robe, that didn't hold the Triforce nor the Red Pheonix symbol Hylians were so proud to show, along with simple black boots. His brown hair reached down to his waist, although attached, and were surprisingly full of color for a man of his age, looking around 50 or so.

"His name is Link, sir." She wanted to say more, but decided against it. Youchre smiled at himself before he looked at her, waiting to hear the story that led to this, but StrayCat only took a sip from her cup. He surrendered and drank, too. He wanted to change subjects and talk about her, being the weird feline that she was, but seeing how irritated she looked when he did earlier, he let the silence overcome them. He also noticed the way she was always looking at Link, if not directly, then at the corner of her eye, like she was afraid, or worrying... Youchre was not sure.

"He will be fine. That head of the arrow gave me a lot of hard work but I managed to get it out. Just be sure he won't overdo himself too much after he's back on his feet." Youchre said, trying to suppress the tense silence and comfort her. StrayCat chuckled silently.

_Of course he won't overdo himself. After all, he is the Hero of Time thus the only one who can maybe have a small chance to kill Ganondorf for good. But don't worry, he'll stay in bed and watch the world go boom while he dozes off peacefully. While the rest of Hyrule is being assaulted and destroyed like the castle._

_The castle._

_Hadn't he heard about the castle being burnt to ashes? And-and the princess, and everything, damn it! Has he been living in a hole 500 meters under for the last few days?_

_How long has it been, anyways?_

StrayCat rubbed her paws on her temples gently to prevent her upcoming headache, but to no avail. It stabbed her like her own dagger in the neck of her victims. Youchre smiled once more, seeming to be captivated by her.

"You know, StrayCat, in bad times like these sometimes it's better not to think too much and just go." He explained. StrayCat opened her mouth but said nothing.

"The Hero will rise again... because of you, because of me, but my task is now accomplished, while yours has only begun. You are strong, StrayCat, it is obvious to my eyes, and you will have to be with the Chosen One until the end of this chaos."

The feline's ears twitched twice before directing themselves towards the man for closer attention. His eyes shone with a fierce hope and determination.

"W-why are you saying all that?" She finally asked, much confused. Youchre only laughed.

"Don't take me for a fool, even though I mostly stay locked here day and night, I have heard of what is happening in our lands. And the tales of Link the Hero of Time have spread like a fire in a dry forest, even to the Other Continent..." He explained. Normally she wouldn't have believed such things, but the man's honest, clear eyes told her the simple truth, and was she good to find it.

_Even to the Other Continent… _

_Home…_

"Why have I to stay with him until... the end?" She didn't like the sound of those last words, her tail waved frantically behind her, and she began to feel quite uncomfortable in the presence of this mysterious elder.

"It is obvious you are stronger when with each other. Him being a bearer of Light and you a bearer of Darkness. It's the union of the opposites, a very rare thing: the chemical wedding!" He exclaimed excitedly, the smile never leaving his wrinkled face. StrayCat scratched her shoulder in confusion, and took the last sip out of her tea cup. She then looked over to Link's sleeping form, he hadn't seemed to move since she woke up. She tried to restrain a yawn, and politely put her paw in front of her mouth.

"You should get some sleep, you will do this kingdom no good if you're exhausted."

StrayCat looked straight at Youchre again, amazement shining in her own eyes. She recognized herself in those words, back to when they were in the fortress; and trying to find the Princess.

"You are more than right... sir. I should be getting back to Link's side." She regained her composure and politely bowed before standing up.

"Good night, and worry no more." Youchre said before giving her the most heart-warming grin she'd ever seen.

"Thank you so much sir, so much... I-- I'm sorry I don't have anything in return for you but--"

"Save this beautiful land, and that shall be more than enough, child." He interrupted, but she wasn't offended at all. In fact, she was pleased to have crossed this man's home, because she knew not everyone was as kind as him, even in Hyrule. She took a moment to give him a true smile, without showing her teeth, then rushed to get back to Link.

StrayCat kneeled beside Link once again, and rested her head on her folded arms on the bed. She did not sleep though, she wasn't tired at all now, all she wanted now was to see Link open his eyes again. So there she laid, waiting and hoping for the best, replaying Youchre's words in her mind like she was trying to solve a puzzle of some sort. When she was slowly drifting off into an uneasy slumber, a distant voice, as low as a mutter, startled her awake.

"StrayCat..."

Her ears twitched in excitement as she woke up fully again, eyes bright and wide over the young hero that had finally come back to his senses. She put a caring paw on his cheek and squealed of joy, tail swishing behind her happily. Link smiled weakly.

"Glad to have you back in the solid world!" She joked. "Can you sit?"

Link leaned on his elbows with much difficulty and was aided by StrayCat to sit up properly. The hero held his forehead with one of his hand, obviously dizzy. The feline girl gently rubbed her paw on his back.

"I should be fine..." He took a quick look around him. "What happened, where are we?"

StrayCat smiled cheerfully as she began to explain everything that happened since the poor Link blacked out earlier. But she decided not to tell him about the weird conversation that she had with Youchre a while back. Link blinked in amazement.

"Where is this man now? I want to thank him."

"He must be upstairs... But, Link, I think we should get going... now." She readjusted her hood and put a little orange bandana over most of her lower face. She then turned around and handed Link his clothes, along with a long black cloak. Link looked confused for a moment, but looked up to her and nodded in approval, struck for a second by how she was reminding him of Sheik right now, odd as it seemed.

"You're right... we've got no more time to waste." Saying this he quickly dressed himself, and they quietly left Youchre's lab. As StrayCat was opening the door, Link caught sight of a white package on the edge of the table. Walking to it, he discovered a small note attached to it. He looked at StrayCat with a look of puzzlement, and she shrugged, as curious as him. Link took the note and it read; "The journey will be long. You can thank me when we meet again."

Link and StrayCat looked at each other again, then the hero slightly opened the package to discover it was filled with foods and water. Both of them smiling, they took it and left silently, sending prayers of good fortune to this man who had given so much and expected nothing in return.

Leaving like this from a man who had helped them more than they could hope for tore their hearts, but Hyrule needed him now.

In fact, Hyrule needed as many people as possible.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

It was going to be a long journey. Rain was still pouring down on the muddy grounds and thunder roared like a giant Dragon. The rain had soaked them in a matter of seconds, not to mention the lack of sound, -except from the thunder-, was deafening and it dizzied them. As they climbed down the ladder at the exit of the lake, they faced the dark, soaked fields ahead of them, unmoving. Several trees were fallen and patches of ground had been burnt to ashes. the once beautiful land of Hyrule now seemed like an unfriendly, hostile place reeking of phantom monsters. Link was expecting this sight, from what StrayCat had told him earlier, but he felt a sting in his heart nonetheless. He tried to focus on what to do instead of what had already been done.

_Where to go, now...?_

StrayCat frowned, her tail furiously swapping behind her in annoyance for the falling rain. She slightly looked up to Link, who was biting his bottom lip nervously, and felt the itch in his legs to run and _do something_, anything, to accomplish something fast before it is too late. She felt it too, maybe it was less appealing, but she felt it nonetheless. Sadly they were both bound by mortal laws. Breaking out of her trance because an heavy droplet of rain fell on her nose, StrayCat made tight fists with her paws.

"Maybe we should head back to Gerudo Valley." Her voice felt distant in the continuous noise of the splattering rain. Link finally moved, looking down at her.

"No," He said hesitantly, but sounded very convicted. "We should head for Kakariko, and act very carefully. We need weapons and supplies… and men, before heading back there. Dark Link must be there." He explained.

"Dark Link? So that's his name?" She asked, confused. Link remembered he hadn't told her anything about him.

"He's a... creature I met at the Water Temple. He's a replica of me, only completely opposite. I thought I had defeated him but by his defeat, it seems Ganondorf had trapped him in the floor of the chamber he was in." There he looked back at the horizon, towards Hyrule Castle.

"He said something about the merging timelines, freeing him. By powerful magic I assume he is taking orders from Ganondorf again, working to free him of the Sacred Realm."

StrayCat weakly nodded, all of this was quite beyond her, but she still trusted him. She began to realize just how much Link must have suffered through his quest in time, and that he was gifted with such courage that he could do things he wouldn't have normally been able to. Facing the king of evil was one of them. Link was brave, very brave indeed.

"I'll follow you Link. Wherever you will go I'll be next to you." She heard herself say. Link gave a smile of relief. He wasn't going to be alone in this. For an instant he thought of Navi and instantly he missed her. He remembered his unfulfilled quest to find her, she that had been there for him all along his hard, traumatic journey. He wished she could be there too right now, and see what he had become. He was glad to have StrayCat as a companion now, and he promised himself he wouldn't let time break them apart.

Without giving it another thought, they both departed for the village, hoping it hadn't been destroyed or harmed too much by Dark Link's troops. Link prayed with all of his heart that the townsfolk were safe, and that the Hylian army had moved in to take care of everything...

Hours passed before they finally began to see the tip of the castle's many towers, still proudly standing after such an ambush. The mud had covered half of their legs and they were literally freezing off. And that rain, would just never stop. Up to this point, nothing seemed too much out of order, except for this endless silence and lack of life everywhere. It gave them the awful feeling of being trapped, being _watched upon_ by some greater being somewhere, anticipating when or how they would finally turn insane.

_I am never going to bathe again._ Link thought with a great hint of sarcasm. They were probably about a quarterway to Kakariko now, and already he was feeling exhausted, for walking in the mud was draining. Often he would slow down, allowing StrayCat's shorter legs to catch up on him, panting. He felt sorry for her and the thought of leaving her at the village for safety crossed his mind.

_She'll probably follow me anyways._ He thought amusingly and dismissed the thought. He looked at her for a second, and she nodded in a sign that she was okay.

As Link looked back to the path they were walking on, he noticed a silhouette afar. A sleek, fast-moving silhouette that seemed to _run away from something, to try to escape._ Link started running towards it, for it was the only living thing they had encountered since their departure. StrayCat followed Link close behind, also enthralled to find something alive in this land. As they came nearer to it Link recognized the dark and light blues of a Sheikanh war outfit.

_Goddesses... that can't really be...!_

"Sheik!" Link yelled from afar, as the distant, sleek body turned towards him. He suddenly felt like a thousand of pounds has been taken off in chest; if Sheik was there and alright, then Zelda had to be, too! He ran faster to him, with a confused StrayCat still following close behind. The young feline stopped abruptly some meters away from the blond Sheikah, seemingly taken aback by something of superior importance.

"I'm so glad to find you here! What has happened? Is Zelda okay? Sheik?" From the look in the Sheikah's eye, Link knew he wasn't going to receive any answers. Sheik wasn't even looking at him; in fact, his deep red eye was focusing StrayCat's, whose paws made tight fists. Her ears were flat against her head; her eyes wide and she was deeply growling.

It was Link's turn to look confused.

"Betrayer." StrayCat finally managed to mutter. "B-Betrayer...!" She then yelled, furious. Sheik lowered his gaze to the ground, and closed his eye with a calmness that was purely fake. He should have known that one day, he and Zelda's path would cross that of another Sheikah, apart from the kind and ever forgiving Impa.

He'd cross the path of on even if they were near extinct. A marked one. And said-Sheikah would see the truth about him. And the truth StrayCat saw. Link stood helplessly in the strange scene, unable to say anything.

"It was you! It's all because of you! How dare you still be walking the earth today, clothed in Sheikanh attire? They're all dead protecting the kingdom and you are still alive! It was all your fault! The Shadow hates you! I hate you!" The feline screamed in great anger before running to Sheik and slapping him hard across the face. Sheik stood, unmoving, like a frozen being. It was then that Link moved, and he was surprised by the power StrayCat showed, because he had trouble keeping her away from him, holding her firmly by the waist with both of his arms.

"Stop this nonsense at once, 'Cat! What's gotten into you!? He's with us!"

StrayCat finally stopped struggling, and crossed her arms stubbornly on her chest. Link let go of her and gazed at Sheik confusedly. His eye seemed to glitter.

That's when it hit him...

It was years ago, Link couldn't clearly remember how many now, because there had actually been too many. He was on his way to the Spirit Temple in the Desert of Illusions, Sheik was with him... At that time, he didn't know he was actually playing the curtain to hide Zelda's true self.

_"I've been wondering this for a while now... why is it you always hide your face?" He had asked. Sheik stopped and looked at him for a second, then continued on his way. The startled, curious Link followed close behind. _

_Horrid memories of devastating flames came back to Sheik's mind, the excruciating pain of burning flesh, the awful feeling of being partly reduced to ashes... He closed his eyes, his eternal habit of chasing bad memories away, and in his mind he felt the scars on his body light up and burn again, and even though it wasn't real, he felt as if he could actually feel it one more time._

_Realizing that he wouldn't get the answer he hoped for, and feeling the rising tension between them, Link changed subject._

_"Okay... then, what does that eye symbol mean?" He asked, slightly pointing the large red painting on Sheik's chest. "Is it a symbol of the Sheikah Tribe?"_

_Sheik sighed silently and, unbeknownst to Link, bit his bottom lip nervously._

_"A long time ago... it was nothing but an eye, I mean, it was our seal... And..." He stuttered, very unlike of him, swallowed hard then continued._

_"The Sheikahs have always been the protectors of Hyrule's Royal Family... However, there was one instance of betrayal from one of us in the Fierce War. The Royal Family then had no other choice then to exile the few remaining Sheikahs from the village in which they lived when the war was over. They became strayers again." He explained as calmly as he could, even though his palms were heavily sweating and his legs slightly trembled._

_"Why did they exile you all because of only one?" Link asked again, taken by shock._

_"Because us Sheikahs are... very strong. If the entire tribe would have decided to betray the Royal Family, there would have been nothing to do to stop them. Thus their, their exile." On Sheik's forehead dripped more sweat drops than the desert heat would allow. Why was he even telling him this? _

_"Then the mournful, exiled Sheikah Tribe's tears were added as a single line to this seal, to show their guilt and sorrow at what happened." _

_"Do you bear a grudge against that Sheikah who betrayed you even now?" Link asked yet again. Sheik was really eager to the end of this knife-stabbing conversation._

_"It's, It's a story from long ago... it has nothing to do with me!" He replied, nervous and angry. Link saw this as his cue to be quiet and ask no more questions to the mysterious blond Sheikah..._

"Sheik..." Link whispered, his eyes widening. "It was you--"

_That would explain why he wasn't seeing any mirages of his past in the Desert of Illusions! He was veiled because the body he was in was Zelda's, and Zelda wasn't there! It countered the Desert's effect somehow!_

"You need not to know of my past!" That innocent, guilty glitter in his eyes dimmed to a cold, angry stare as he regained his composure and turned his back to them, arms crossed on his chest.

"You should be dead! You sh-should be!! A traitor like you should not be able to walk these holy lands! I'll kill you!" StrayCat yelled furiously, taking out her dagger and pointing it towards him. Sheik turned around and opened his arms wide, exposing himself, and StrayCat stopped in her tracks, surprised by Sheik's action.

"Then do it! What are you waiting for!? Are you ready to be held guilty of the death of the heir to the throne of Hyrule, oh honorable, marked Sheikah!?" He yelled back.

Everything seemed to go too fast for Link to clearly register what was going on. He had never seen Sheik so angry, and he didn't know why, but it frightened him. Something... wrong seemed to radiate from him when angry. The only time he had seen him that way, was when he met him at a once burning Kakariko Village during his quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf.

StrayCat gasped and quickly sheathed her dagger, frantically looking back and forth at Link and Sheik, searching for an explanation. Blinded by rage she hadn't seen Her Majesty behind the traitor. Sheik lowered his arms and walked towards Link, putting a rather comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not, Princess Zelda is safe, although it is proper for her not to be seen right now."

Link smiled, relieved that the awkward situation was over.

"We should go over there and rest, I believe we have many things to tell each other." Link said, pointing at the group of thick broken trees and bushes forming somewhat of a good place to hide, not too far away from them.

Sheik walked meters ahead of the two, and StrayCat gave Link a look that showed she was angry and confused. Link sighed, unsure of how to explain this to her, him being already shocked by what he discovered of Sheik in the last minutes.

_How can Zelda trust him? He betrayed the whole Sheikah Tribe and is responsible for their exile! _

He wondered what was exactly the whole story though, what did he do that was so wrong StrayCat wanted to kill him on the spot? This frightened him, what if he hadn't been able to calm her down? He chased these thoughts away and tried once again to understand what was going on.

"Link!" StrayCat muttered, upset. "I've yet to know by which curse this man is still alive and sharing the Princess' mind and body, I just can't believe it!"

"Please calm down! I've yet to know what has he done to be hated this way too, so we're both confused!" Link replied. Both shot a glance at Sheik, who took no notice of their quiet talk.

"He is the very man who betrayed all of the Sheikahs and Hylians at the Fierce War! He killed his allies and even his own kind! After the war the few remaining Sheikahs who hadn't died in battle were exiled by His Majesty! He is supposed to be dead! He died in battle too! How is he still alive?" She whispered, leaning to Link.

"I don't know! Somehow he is sharing mind and body with the Princess but I've got no idea on how they came to be together at first!" Replied Link. He had never thought about asking Zelda about that. He was very confused now, and all of this seemed so strange, so unreal. StrayCat wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"What's important now is that he is safe and sound, and so is the Princess. I've encountered Sheik many times during my journey and he was always of great help to me. No matter what he did in the past, I can assure you that he would never harm us nor betray us. He will probably explain us how he and Zelda managed to escape whatever place Dark Link had taken them. He is trustworthy." Link pleaded. He didn't want anything to happen to Sheik and Zelda, and while he was growing a bit suspicious himself about Sheik's true nature, he knew he had no other choice but to trust him now. Sheik had lied to him back in the desert, but then again if he would have told him it would have revealed that he was with Zelda. So much questions were left unanswered...

Both were startled when they heard Sheik's voice talking to them. They looked up at him to find that he had slightly turned around to look on them. He didn't appear to be aware of their conversation, although Link had the feeling he somehow knew.

"I'm going to need help building a small roof with these branches and leaves." He simply said. Link hastened his pace to catch up with him and start the work, but StrayCat seemed reticent of getting near the masked man.

"You watch," Sheik ordered StrayCat, seeing as her light and very young frame wouldn't be of much help in this. "We need to be fast. While it may seem like we're alone, it doesn't mean we actually are."

Link nodded and StrayCat's fur rose in humiliation, but she nodded anyways. She promised she would trust and follow Link, and if it meant she had to be at the side of the man who had carelessly betrayed the Sheikahs and Hylians, then so would be it. Time was surely running out, they could sense it, and they would need the help of everyone to prevent the return of Ganondorf.

_I am so, so glad Zelda is okay... _Link thought as he and Sheik began their work. _I have so many things to tell her, to ask her..._


	9. Chapter 9: Torn

Not more than an hour after the three were sitting under the newly-built natural roof, finally away from the endlessly falling rain. StrayCat had huddled herself in the corner, teeth clattering and trying in vain to warm herself and make her fur dry.

"Can we take the risk to try and start a fire?" Link asked, who was visibly cold himself, his black cloak completely wet. Sheik pondered for a moment then started to gather few dry twigs and grass.

"This is a risk I believe we can take." Sheik simply answered, searching around for appropriate rocks to make a spark.

"I would like to be informed on where you and the Princess have been taken after the castle's assault, and how you managed to escape." Link asked slowly, unsure of what would be Sheik's reaction. The unmarked Sheikah simply closed his eye for a second, then reopened it and began his story, still trying to get the fire started.

"Although the castle had been set on fire, the walls and structure remained intact. After its people were killed and the fire ceased, Dark Link had made it his new home for both himself and a whole lot of Gerudos. I have no idea as to what happened to His Majesty, as for the Hylian army, it suffered great losses during the assault, and I am likely to believe some of them are being held captive as of now..." He took a breath, StrayCat's ears perked up, showing she was interested, Link's worry was evidently showing on his face and in his eyes.

"The Queen called on me while she was being transferred from her cell to a forced meeting with Dark Link. I have managed to dispose of the guards near me and make my way out of the castle's dungeons unnoticed, guided by the Queen's indications to an old, unused exit. And here I am. Her Majesty had no idea of the content of this meeting, so I have no further information on Dark Link's plans than you."

"We should be very careful then, they will surely make search parties to find and bring back Princess Zelda..." StrayCat finally spoke, and a spark illuminated the three young warriors' faces for a second, for Sheik had been able to start a weak fire. StrayCat crawled closer to Link and the fire, trying to warm up. Link put his arms around her and rubbed her shoulders. Sheik nodded.

"In fact I believe they are out on the search already as we speak."

Link passed an hand in his wet hair and sighed, trying to think of a possible way for them to make up a plan.

"We thought we should head for Kakariko and buy equipment, do you know if Dark Link's troops are there also?"

"I have not yet been anywhere. But this is a good idea. I suggest we depart as soon as we have gained some rest. We will need to be very careful, I remind you." Sheik replied and both nodded.

_Some rest, now that would be nice... _Thought Link as he laid down beside StrayCat and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get to Kakariko, and he hoped everything was going alright there. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sheik, who had also laid down, his back facing him, and he thought about all of this...

The air was awfully humid, so much Sheik had trouble breathing. And oh, how he wished for this rain to stop, everything was soaked to the core, there wasn't a single dry patch of land anywhere in Hyrule; the rain just wouldn't stop. It set him in a bad mood, and he tried not to think too much about the events that occurred hours ago with that strange Sheikanh feline.

When he finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion; he opened his eyes to discover he was lying in the bright green grass of a large field. The warming sun shone brightly above, against a clear blue sky. He could hear the songs of the many birds around him, and summer insects chanting loudly, lulling him to relax. A light, warm breeze blew through his silvery hair, giving him the best feeling in the world. Everything was alive around him, alive and joyful, and he wished he never had to quit this wonderful paradise. He smiled.

An hand came down and touched his cheek lightly, not wanting to disturb such a peaceful trance, but he opened his eyes slowly to look at her.

"You did this for me?" He asked, speaking with his true voice. Zelda smiled at him, content at his reaction.

"Yes, I believe you deserve such a paradise, my beloved guardian." She replied as he pulled himself up to sit next to her. His smile faded and he frowned, lowering his head and staring at the ground. Zelda's expression turned to worry and she instantly put an hand on his back.

"I don't think I do." He simply said, sighing and trying his best to keep his tears inside. He knew he wouldn't be able to, they'd known each other perfectly for years, and would always do as long as he was going to stay with her. The thought of going away crossed his mind but he kept it shut, afraid that it might shock her.

"Oh, Sheik..." She whispered, extending her arms and embracing him tenderly. She knew what he was referring to by saying this. She had felt his pain and guilt earlier that day when he met that odd feline girl. The slap he received would hurt him much more in his heart than it would ever do in his face. And Zelda understood every single line of him. She cradled his head against her shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. He let it all out, silently, and felt overly-ashamed.

The beautiful fields surrounding them faded and turned into charred, bloodstained plains overwhelmed by darkness and the scent of blood. The black sky was hidden by thick lines of smoke and there was no sign of life anywhere, no wind, only the complete, regretful silence. Zelda didn't need any explanations, she knew it was a reproduction of what Hyrule must have looked like during the Fierce War, from Sheik's haunting memories. Her embrace grew tighter and she gently passed an hand in his hair, not wanting him to look up and see what he had unknowingly made out from Zelda's peaceful dream.

"Don't give up Sheik, you are strong, we can do this together... You know you're never alone through all of this..." She whispered comfortingly in his ear.

He let out a quiet sob and embraced her, searching for the comfort in confessing to someone, the comfort he could never experience before meeting her.

"Oh, my queen of light... I am so sorry..." He managed to mutter between sobs. She hushed him gently and continued to rock him slowly, until he was asleep again; going back to the solid world. It was going to hit him hard, having to wake up in such a soaked hell, but she promised herself to do her best in giving him strength for the hard days to come.

Link woke up suddenly, with the terrible feeling of someone watching him, setting up the appropriate time to strike. He slowly sat up, leaning on his hands, to discover Sheik was already awake, seemingly entranced by the fire before him.

"Wake her," He said, unmoving and frowning. "We depart."

When he saw Link didn't react, probably out of dizziness from the rest, he glared at him with urgent eyes.

"Now! We're in danger and not alone, we must—"

Before he could finish his sentence a great pain exploded on the back of his head and with a choking grunt of pain he fell forward on the ground limply. Link jumped on his feet, fists up and ready for whatever foe it was, and he slightly heard StrayCat gasping behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slim, female form run straight to him, eyes twinkling and smiling wickedly. He was about to punch her when another two other of them leaped on him, making him crash down on his side in unexpected surprise. Struggling madly and desperately he managed to violently push them back, and in a natural reflex of any fighter he and StrayCat's backs met for protection.

_Goddesses there must be a dozen of them… _Hurling forward with her sword, a Gerudo was close to slashing StrayCat's chest open but she swiftly dodged it, kicking her in the left shin and mysteriously disappearing in the darker shadows of the night. Link was left alone, fighting but more or less dodging attacks in hopes that she would come back, and by a minute or two he had given up on the thought. Feeling sadness gnawing at his heart, he nonetheless thought it was best for her to escape that battle that was already lost. He quickly turned around to fight another one of them when he stopped in utter shock at who stood proudly before him. The women stopped fighting and simply circled the Hero of Time, making sure he wouldn't attempt an escape, they couldn't let him flee like the cat thing too.

Dark Link himself was there, mocking Link by clapping his gloved hands and chuckling. He then looked beyond him, down to the unconscious Sheik.

"Make sure he isn't too seriously wounded, and as for the creature; don't bother, she isn't of great significance for us and neither is she strong enough to come up with anything." Then he turned his attention back to Link.

"It's a shame that you three worked so hard to get away from me, yet were too foolish not to get caught again." Again, that same sick chuckle. Link did not take his eyes off of him, alert and ready to fight, even though he had all the odds against him.

"You're coming with me now, the three of you." He said with the deepest of his voice, smirking and staring at the bottom of his counterpart's sky-blue eyes.

_Three?_

Link wanted to answer, but he felt as though all the air in his lungs was being pulled out from him, and each time he tried harder to breathe, it would only make the situation worse. In a matter of seconds he was on his knees, choking and gasping, legs trembling and heart beating impossibly fast.

_His spells… are… too strong… I can't…_

With a last cough the hero had fallen completely on the ground, his last feeling being that of awesome anger and shame.

_Not again…_

As Sheik slowly opened his eyes, he found himself bound by cruel chains in the middle of a small, dark room. Though the air was damp and humid, it held such a coldness the blond man was already shivering. Instantly as his senses came back to him, a great and powerful feeling of emptiness overwhelmed his mind and soul. And horrible sensation of being weak, fragile, helpless, and especially alone. A strong and persistent sting in his heart told him that a part of him was gone, a piece of his soul had gone amiss, and it hurt so badly. He felt like screaming, like crawling into a ball and let the world forget him, even though he was woundless and healthy, at least physically.

Controlling his boiling emotions inside, he tried to call on Zelda in his mind.

Nothing.

_Emptiness, _he thought as a shiver rung up his spine again. He looked up and couldn't see the ceiling, but he knew the chains that bound him were fixed there, forcing him to keep his arms in the air all the time. His feet were also attached, preventing even the slightest of movements from him. He tried to struggle, even if he already knew it was no use, but his strength failed him. Lowering his head in defeat, he swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from falling at the corner of his eyes, as he realized just how much darkness there was around him.

It was over. Dark Link would truly be bringing back Ganondorf.

At that very moment the door of his cell slammed open, revealing a tall silhouette surrounded by the faint light of a torch near it. At first Sheik felt a wave of relief, recognizing Link's strong frame, but it soon turned to disgust as the wicked smile of Dark Link was presented to him. He kept his head high in front of him in a symbol of rebellion. Dark Link only gave a merry chuckle.

"Greetings, Sheik." He said, his voice much like a snake's hiss. Sheik merely frowned.

"I know many things about you, Sheik, I know who you are, but especially who you aren't. And you certainly aren't a Sheikah, yet you're still wearing that ugly war outfit!" There he paused to chuckle.

"Why? Is it because you want to fool the non-true-seers and bring a purpose to your pathetic, failed life? Hah! " By saying this he extended his hand, gripping Sheik's cloth, and ripped it off, exposing the captive's unmarked back and horrid scars. Dark Link laughed again, content that his master had been right about Sheik's true identity. At this time, Sheik did lower his head in shame.

"I've prepared something for you, good friend. Let's say it's a return of favor from that time in the Water Temple, when you took the Zora Princess away from me." He whispered in his ear, anger flowing through his words, the foul smell of his breath making Sheik hold his own. When he saw Sheik didn't react, he walked behind him, at the far end of the cell, and pulled a well-hidden black curtain off. He smiled at the red, burning iron. Beneath him burnt blood-red flames in a large stone bucket, and taking great care not to burn himself, Dark Link took out the iron bar, ending with the Sheikanh Eye of Truth symbol nearly as big as Sheik's back. It had been burning in there for a long time, for the symbol's iron was reddened and even burning black at some places. The evil minion turned on his heels and slowly walked back before Sheik. His eyes widened in deep shock and horror at the sight of the two other things he feared most in his life besides darkness; fire, and being marked.

"You never wanted to be a Sheikah, don't you?" Dark Link asked calmly, unmoving; Sheik only clenched his teeth, and said nothing. Dark Link smiled and brought up the burning iron closer to Sheik's face swiftly. The blonde man would have cringed, but as his chains did not allow him to, he only seemed to be awkwardly struggling away from the fire. Sweat flew freely down his face and his whole body, his legs soon began to shake violently and he couldn't bring himself to breathe normally. He was terrorized, there was now no escape to this.

"Answer me you pathetic excuse for a warrior!!" Dark Link yelled, threatening him even more with the bar.

"It's t-true! I n-never wanted to!" Sheik yelled back, stuttering madly from trembling lips.

"Please..." He whispered desperately, closing his eyes in the ridiculous hope that it would make the doom before him go away. Dark Link smirked, undoubtedly amused.

"Already begging me? Then I fear this is going to hurt you more than I had expected; I guess I had overestimated you!"

Sheik held his breath, stiffening his body, his hands in tight fists.

_"Betrayer!" _He seemed to hear, echoing in the cell. _"Betrayer!"_

The very instant when the molten, burning iron eye touched the skin of his back, his head jerked up and he arched his spine in excruciating pain. His eyes bulged and he screamed like he never had before. He felt his skin melting beneath the red iron, and the blood was warm; flowing like a rain's torrent onto the cold, stony ground. Not even containing his movements anymore, he struggled and debated furiously in mad, insane pain. Dark Link laughed loudly and seemed to be enjoying himself the more the poor men tried, in vain, to escape the cleansing pain and shame of the red iron eye. His strangled, agonizing cries echoed deep within the donjon's haunted halls.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth again

The horrible scream even resonated in Link's cell dimly, but he still bolted awake. Immediately he looked at his surroundings. He was in a cramped, dark cell of decaying stones and fresh smell of death. He was bound by chains, his back against a cold wall, arms extended upward in an annoying position. He then finally looked next to him; Zelda was there, unconscious, captive in the same way he was. Link's courage faded as he gasped in pure horror and called her name over and over again.

"Please, princess, wake up...! Sheik! Do you hear me? Come on, please..." But it was in vain. The wound on her head proved the fact that she wouldn't wake up just yet.

_How long have we been here?_

He struggled hard to get near her even if his chains wouldn't allow much of it. The closer he could get to her, he rested his forehead on her's gently, whispering pleas for her to be okay.

Slowly the lock of their cell screeched and the door opened, revealing just what Link had been fearing for. He pressed his forehead a little more against Zelda's, as if trying desperately to protect her.

"Greetings, old brother." The dark one said, smirking and crossing his arms on his chest in amusement. Link started to panic as he noticed the wicked man before him was clutching a spiked whip in his left hand.

"I've been wanting to hear you scream and beg for my mercy on your knees for far too long, 'hero'! You shall pay for what you did to me ages ago! You just can't even start to realize how much I've been waiting for this ecstatic moment to arrive..." The whip snapped on the ground beside him, making Link cringe into the wall in surprise. The Hero of Time glared at him the same way he had done back at the castle's assault. The whip cracked another time in emptiness, but Link wasn't afraid. He wouldn't let himself fall for this evil creature's machinations, and even less beg for his mercy. Courage shone in him like a sun piercing the clouds and the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand glowed fiercely.

"Very good...!" Laughed Dark Link, actually content that his eternal rival was showing some opposition to him. He relished all the thoughts and possibilities he had plotted for this very man to lose every inch of courage, hope and love whatsoever, and finally his work could be accomplished, his mind set at ease.

The three were reunited at last, like it happened so many years ago, in that alternate timeline, only now… it was slightly different. Dark Link had voluntarily not spoken to Ganondorf what he was about to do now with the Hero of Time. But, remembering that his master ordered to have them 3 alive so the seal could vanish, the hero's counterpart saw no objections to have a bit of fun with them, as long as they were staying alive, before the ceremony. Content that such a chance had been given to him, Dark Link chuckled under his breath.

"Courage is the one thing I'll never toss aside!" Link muttered with a blast of determination, as if he could read the evil minion's thoughts. He was going to face this as a man, no, as the Hero of Time, as he always promised he would. He hung his head high and spat at the feet of his evil twin in disrespect. Dark Link's chuckles stopped and he punched the hero in the ribs for such a foolish action. Link gasped and coughed but still an undying, greenish flame of pure courage shone on the back of his hand.

Dark Link grunted happily and suddenly, all the locks from Link's chains fell open, and the warrior was released from his binds. He tripped on his steps for a moment, his legs feeling weak and numb, but quickly regained his balance and stood ready to fight.

"I want to hear you scream!" Dark Link said madly. His whip cracked in the air again, aiming for Link's face, but he had just enough time to put his arms up for protection. A second after he was hit, a thick line of bright-red blood began trickling down to his elbows. It stung like hell, but now was definitely not the time for pain, for again the whip snapped and cut through the air, hitting swiftly at his throat and chest. Link let out and short scream, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, yes...!" Yelled Dark Link with mad enjoyment.

_He is insane, Goddesses he is completely insane!_

In a sudden, renewed burst of adrenaline, Link lunged forward as the whip slashed for him yet again, and he grabbed its end with his right hand, the whip twisting and clinging around his wrist. Pulling it hard towards him, the startled Dark Link lost his balance and this was the perfect time for the hero to punch him with all his might. As Ganondorf's son fell backwards from such an unexpected move, the whip slipped from Link's grip, aggravating even more the deep cut in his hand.

"Insolent scum!!" Dark Link screamed, furious. Link was weaker, and the punch hadn't delivered the damage it would have normally did. As he was about to leap on his twin on the ground and beat him to death, the dark one kicked Link's stomach so hard he lost his breath for several seconds, and he fell shamefully on the ground. As he was trying to catch his breath again, Dark Link got up and walked towards the lifeless form of Zelda.

"I am not finished with you brother, and I have just the right thing to make you stand again!" He gazed lustfully at the princess before snapping his whip nearer to her weak body.

"Don't you dare... touch her..." Link muttered between ragged breathings. He stood uneasily and hurried between Zelda and his dark brother, embracing her tightly, letting his back face him in dangerously. Dark Link smirked as a new idea occurred to him.

"How much can you take for the one you love before finally surrendering to your pain? For finally you will realize that in the end your love for her was not as strong as you would like to imagine." He laughed evilly like an amused, sick little child, and strangely, it reminded Link of Ganondorf. His embrace on the princess grew stronger as he anticipated the pain to come.

The first cracking sound echoed and the pain was awesome, but the blond warrior bit his tongue hard and did not scream. He didn't want for her to wake up in such an horrible way, he wouldn't let Dark Link get what he wanted. Fresh blood soon started flowing off his body as he was trying to breathe the most calming way he could, but each strike he received seemed worse than the previous.

Sensing a presence very close to her, and the heat emanating from another person's body, Zelda's eyes painfully opened to discover a crying Link above her. A humongous wave of dark emptiness struck her, and the undeniable feeling of being all alone, _torn in half_, invaded her mind like a devastating flood, and her eyes watered instantly. She tried the best she could to ignore the horrid, bizarre new feeling.

"L-Link!" She gasped, and his eyes opened to look down at her with such worry and pain, tears began flowing down Zelda's cheeks. She felt Link's body jerk stiff after a loud cracking sound. Quickly gazing past his shoulder she saw and understood everything with much terror. The whip came again, and this time its spikes struck true into Link's wounded, bloodied back, forcing a long and horrible scream from him as Dark Link pulled it out hard. An ugly sound of ripping skin was heard, followed by the dark one's sick moans and laughter. Link wouldn't stand this much longer; a lot of his blood was already spilled on the ground below him, his face was ghostly pale and his whole body shook with exhaustion. His vision blurred and doubled dangerously, making it hard for him to clearly identify the floor from the ceiling, and causing him immense waves of nausea. He still managed to smile weakly at her.

"Stop trying to protect her, 'hero', and I'll stop whipping you!"

But Link heard nothing of his twin's evil temptations, he instead tried to forget the unending sting in his back and focused on her. Nothing in the whole world would be making him surrender to his duty; his destiny. He had promised himself he would forever be her faithful knight, protecting her until the very end of him.

"I'm... s-so glad you're o-okay..." He muttered, stuttering from the ever-growing weakness making its way through his crushed body. Zelda cried more as she tried to heal him, but she was far too weak. She wanted to say something but no sound would just come out between her trembling lips. Link lowered his forehead onto her's again, his feet involuntarily giving way under him.

"Please... d-don't cry..." He whispered, but just because he said it, it made her cry even more. She felt so helpless and weak, dizzy from all that was so suddenly happening, and this horrifying feeling of something missing inside her didn't stop from growing wider.

"I would d-die before... he gets t-through to you..." He whispered again, and even the simplest of words took him a whole load of energy only to mutter. Slowly he was slipping from her, his grip loosening dangerously...

And he crashed down, hitting his head hard on the ground; beaten, fallen, dying. Zelda's vision became blurred with new tears as Dark Link approached her, smiling ever so evilly. That was it. She was alone now, on her own. She called for Sheik but nothing happened; she was so completely alone. The dark twin's fingers brushed against her cheek, tracing down to her neck, alongside her breast until he stopped at the delicate curve of her hips. A low, primal moan escaped his throat.

"No... Please don't..." She begged as more tears cascaded down her reddened cheeks. As he was about to grip the back of her head fiercely and taste her sweet-looking lips, A Gerudo guard stopped by the entrance of cell, panting.

"Master, he is awake. And you must report to Master Ganondorf, for the ceremony preparations have started." She said, avoiding to have to look in the cell.

"Ah, so that traitor is awake," Dark Link muttered with annoyance. "This shall have to wait."

Angrily he left, locking the door behind him, and Zelda fell into the heavy darkness again. A faint glimmer of light from a torch outside the cell allowed her to look down on Link's unconscious body.

Even in this state, he still looked so peaceful... like it was the only time he could really be. No battles to fight, no enemies to face, no heroic destiny whom is not to deceive... Seen this way, death seemed rather tempting. But the princess quickly shut these thoughts as soon as they appeared, for she feared it would be true. Impa's words of wisdom came to her, words that had shocked her in the past, but now, she was scared of understanding its meaning.

_"Freedom is for the dead."_

Still, she refused to believe such a thing.

"Link! Please wake up!" She pleaded, and relieved to hear him groan painfully, coming back to the solid world. He tried several times to get up, always slipping on his own blood or lacking power in his arms to support his own weight. He finally managed to stand, using the wall for balance, his footsteps unsure and his body trembling. His head came resting on Zelda's shoulder and he groaned to her again; his voice filled with pain and sadness. She wanted so much to surround him with her embrace, to be able to move, to touch him, to find a way out with him, to be brave... but she was still chained to the wall, helpless, unable to do anything, crying.

"You shouldn't stand up, Link..." She whispered in his ear calmly. She heard him give a silent, halfway-spoken chuckle.

"I'll... be fine... I'm so sorry I've f-failed you..."

Her heart shattered when these words escaped his mouth. Several tears cascaded down her cheeks again, and she wasn't controlling her emotions very well. After he got almost killed protecting her, he was still sorry he couldn't do better? She didn't know what to think, what to reply... he never hesitated, never thought twice about risking his life for her, no enemies were too powerful, no odds were too great, as long as he knew he had her friendship. In these weakly-pronounced, but still powerful-meaning words, she realized once again in a flash just how much of a true, dashing hero he was. No other would have been more suited to be given the title of Hero of Time; Link's heart was pure and true, and it kept fighting with awesome tenacity for what it was believing in.

"Oh, Link... Please don't say that... Nothing happened, don't worry. Nayru was on our side, he left-" Their conversation was cut short by the loud, creaking sound of the cell's door opening. Link turned around and stood on his own, facing the entrance. Dark Link seemed surprised for a second, but soon gave a wicked grin.

"Already up I see, how convenient, I must say. I've brought a friend for you two." Saying this he reached for something outside the cell, and violently shoved someone in. Link quickly glanced at the man who tripped and fell down beside him, groaning painfully. He didn't know him, and in fact he was sure he didn't even see him once before. He looked confusedly at Dark Link.

"Oh, Goddesses..." Zelda gasped in utter shock of what was alive before her very own eyes. "Sheik!!"

Before Link could turn around and question Zelda's strange behavior, Dark Link gripped his forehead with one of his hand so strongly that Link couldn't muster enough power to pull away.

"Link! My master has something to show you!"

Against his own will, Link closed his eyes as thousands of images began flowing one after the other in his mind. He felt the presence of the Great Evil yet couldn't seem to know of its location, and it terrorized him. The feeling of forced thoughts and unknown memories was bringing him a terrible headache, but he could still see the strapping silhouette of a Sheikah warrior, laughing, plunging a short sword into a tall man's throat. It was almost is if he felt he was that man, as he felt like it was he who was choking in his own blood, making awful gurgling sounds in feeble attempts to reach for air and breathe.

Then he saw a woman with exceeding beauty and remarkably long hair running to the forest, killing herself from exhaustion to try and save her child. As her legs wouldn't support her anymore, she tripped and fell down in the forest's entrance, clutching her crying baby boy close to her and she cried one last time. For an instant the baby was alone, frantically tugging at her mother's clothes in fear and insecurity, not understanding what was happening around him. Then a great owl appeared from the sky above, gripping the baby in his talons gently, and flew like the wind into the deep, secretive woods...

Link screamed and coughed as Dark Link's hand left his head, he jerked up and turned around towards the silver-haired man standing behind him, several inches taller than him. Dark Link left once more, but Link took no notice, his eyes full of hatred like Zelda had never seen were focused on Sheik's.

Sheik who had been separated from Zelda in a way that they had both yet to discover.

"Sheik...!?" Link's eyes widened as he walked uneasily to him, shocked to discover Sheik's true self apart from Zelda and also by Dark Link's revelations. He couldn't actually be believing this, it couldn't be true, couldn't be him... so far back... and still he was there, unchanged except for these long, plaguing scars across his body. He gazed at him up and down; noticing he was but wearing only the lower half of what was once his Sheikanh suit; it had clearly been ripped and even burnt at some places. In his deep, crimson-red eyes he could recognize that cold, almost uncaring stare. But right now they were... different.

"I... I want to hear it from yourself... Sheik..." Link said. "Is it... true? Please tell me it's not..." He had grown fond of the man, appreciating him in his ways even though he was often unpredictable and quick to upset. He had been saving his life several times when he was traveling from one temple to the other, and helped him in times of great need or lack of courage. They shared a rather friendly rival-like bond. The kind of bond warriors hold with each other silently, without ever speaking of it, but still knowing and cherishing its meaning all too well.

Sheik looked at him with sad eyes, filled with a piercing sorrow and guilt. He got down on his knees before Link, exposing all of himself to him. Zelda was quietly sobbing, Link was gritting his teeth in disbelief and shock, Sheik closed his eyes slowly.

"It is the truth." Was all that needed to be said. What more could he had possibly said? Certainly not that it was his own father's fault, or that it was because of his hard past, no. He was the only one responsible for what happened, he was still completely awake and aware when he did it. Then, he would certainly not be begging him to forgive him, this was far beyond rational thoughts. He killed Link's father, and his mother, in a way. Sheik was very aware that Link trusted him, and when he was sure it had really been his parents he killed back then... He said nothing. Of course he couldn't be a hundred percent sure of it, but as he watched Link grow there seemed to be a striking resemblance to that man he had carelessly killed that night. During some of his short sleep hours he refused to see Zelda, and the haunting memories came back to him, telling him how much of a bastard he was. But he had to help him defeat Ganondorf at this time, and did not need to make Link's mind wander on some other things than that, for a single moment of distraction could have ended the Hero of Time's life fast. There was no more needed to be said, and both knew it. Sheik thought about the unspoken bond, and imagined it stretching and ripping in two violently.

Link's disbelief and shock turned to powerful anger, as he threw himself on the awaiting Sheik and punched him so hard he fell on his back with a loud thud. Link pinned his arms down using his knees and weight and punched him and again, with such a force that outstanded his body's condition.

Never did Sheik protest, struggle nor fight back.

"Link! I beg of you! Please stop this! Link!!" Zelda sobbed, knowing there was nothing to do at that time, when Link met the very man that had robbed him of his whole life without a care.

"You bastard! You killed my father!! Sick bastard full of shit!!" Link screamed and cried at the same time, his punches becoming weaker with each movements, as the anger and adrenaline slowly faded and left him. He was panting, shaking -out of pure rage or exhaustion he did not know-, and felt a violent urge to vomit. His upper body tottered for a second, and Sheik had just enough time to bring himself up and catch him as he collapsed, blacked out. Despite Sheik's horrible physical state, he was still able to support Link's weight in his arms. The red-eyed warrior was bleeding from mostly everywhere on his face, just when the burning eye on his back had begun to stop aching so excruciatingly. But he reminded himself once again that he did deserve this. Of all things, he wished he could die by Link's hands.

He was in his own body, by some miracle or curse he could not tell, but that meant that now he could die and it wouldn't be harming Zelda. But... no, now wasn't yet time, she still needed him, and he already understood his role perfectly. He cradled Link in his arms, careful not to hurt him in any way. Through her tears, Zelda could see in Sheik's eyes such an immense sorrow and infinite sadness it instantly reminded her of the first time she had met him, in that cavern so long ago. Sheik closed his teary eyes, backing himself against the nearby wall, carefully dragging the limp Link with him.

"I deserved so much more than only this..." He whispered, still loud enough for Zelda to hear. He gave a long, heavy sigh and his breathings seemed to tremble; like he was on the verge of crying.


	11. Chapter 11: Silver light

An eternity seemed to pass as Sheik also slowly fell unconscious, leaving Zelda alone again. She had never been scared as much in her life as now, Sheik seemed to slip towards death more with every minute, and she felt as though Link was following close behind him. She herself was exhausted, her head burning with an incessant pain from the wound there. She was bound and couldn't move much, and if she only tried to use her magic it would surely be fatal for her, considering the amount of energy she had left.

_I… I have to try…I have to do something to help them…_

Concentrating hard, she projected her energy toward the two men, and before she fell unconscious she could manage to see Link's silhouette slowly rising as the magic worked its way with his wounds. As the hero blinked a few times he saw Zelda's frowning, pained figure and clumsily ran to her, cupping her chin with one of his hand.

"What have you done? Zelda, why did you do that?" He kept repeating over, now softly grasping her shoulders in a desperate act to wake her up again. Pulling her chains, he tried to free her, obviously in vain. In the meantime, Sheik moaned and rose uneasily, surprised to feel such energy flow within him. Realizing what had just been done, he walked toward Link, putting an hand on his shoulder, stopping his desperate attempts to break her bounds.

The moment he turned back to face Sheik, they both knew now wasn't time for quarrel. And it should never have been. Silently both of them vowed that such a behavior in time of crisis would never happen again. Dark Link obviously wanted to throw the two against each other, and until now it had worked. There'll be another time, another place, where those two could settle their score with one another. Link merely nodded at the intense stare Sheik had gave him.

"What should we do now…?" Sheik asked, keeping his tone of voice to the lowest. The Hero of Time's eyes wandered around the room quickly, trying to find something that could help their escape. He looked back at Zelda, who was still unconscious, and bit his bottom lip.

"I think it would be best if we waited for someone to show up for now, we can go nowhere as it is at the moment, and we need the key to Zelda's chains."

"So far Dark Link has been the only being I've seen within this place." Sheik said, anxiously rubbing his arm where a rather big black spot had appeared.

"Well, if it's Dark Link we'll see, then it's Dark Link we'll fight."

Sheik admired Link for this, he managed to remain calm and sane when his whole life was at stake; and many would have drawn back in fear, huddled in a corner whishing for help, or simply accepting that death would come their way soon. But not Link. In this man's eyes was a fire that just would not go out, not in such a way. Link was raised by the sword, and he would die by it. In no such way would he die lying around in a dungeon left as food for the rats.

They had discussed a plan where they would surprise-attack whoever would come in the cell next. Dark Link was most likely to think that these two were knocked down unconscious, just like the Princess. They decided to keep that up until the right moment, both of them sitting against the wall on each of Zelda's sides, and waiting, unmoving, silent as corpses.

Long moments passed, and Link's worry for the Princess had grown immense. Looking at her wound on her head, he knew she had to be taken care of fast. Just as he was about to voice his worries to Sheik, the door rattled and creaked; someone was coming in, finally.

The two warriors closed their eyes, still pretending to be unconscious. They heard footsteps coming closer to them, unsure of who it was and fearing it would be Dark Link.

"Oh Goddesses…" They heard the being mutter, seemingly shocked by something. Not really understanding what was going on, Link slightly opened one of his eyes, and peeked at who it was.

"…Impa!?" He asked, taken aback as the mature Sheikah turned her head to look down on him, and immediately a weak smile spread across her face.

"Link! I thought you…" She started, but couldn't go on as the relief she felt made her lose her words. She kneeled, wanting to help the Hero get up, but was even more surprised when she saw him stand, completely fine. Looking past the broad shoulders of the Sheikah woman, Link could see Sheik also stand up, although remaining where he was.

"We were supposed to surprise-attack the next person who would come here, but thank the Goddesses above it was you, how did you get here? Where are we to begin with?" Link asked, the many questions emerging all at once.

Impa gently closed the cell's door and cleared her throat, her own questions begging for answers.

"This cell, amongst many others, is situated in a secret dungeon area in the Gerudos' Fortress. I don't think it had been there before… And I managed to get through the guards and find this place. I knew you had to be there, Link, nearly all of Hyrule is under Dark Link's grasp. We're merely able to keep everyone that's left in the Village of Kakariko. He has built up an army of Gerudos and renegades from Goddesses knows where, but they sure aren't from here. They're currently at the Lon Lon Ranch, so it was the best time for me to get there, but they'll be back soon enough I fear." She explained, seeing Link's face turn to terror.

"Since his whole army is currently in Hyrule Field, I knew it wouldn't be much trouble getting here. We have to get you to Kakariko Link, where the Hylian Army is… And the Princess needs proper care… Just what happened?"

"We got caught and thrown in here and the Princess tried to heal us but she-"

"Wait, who's us?" Impa interrupted.

"…Link and me." Sheik answered, finally walking close to the two. Impa almost cringed, eyeing him as if to make sure it was who she thought it was.

"Sheik!? By The Shadow how did...!?" She finally managed to speak.

"Long story that even we have yet to understand." He quickly said, cutting the Sheikah warrior off.

"What we need to do now is get Her Highness out of here and to Kakariko."

The other two nodded.

Fortunately, Impa had the key to the cell's door when she snatched it from a Gerudo guard, and with a swift, perfect move of her katana, managed to twist and break Zelda's chains. Carefully taking her in her strong arms, she headed for the cell's exit.

"Follow me, I'll lead you out!" She whispered and the three started a slow, careful ascension to the outside world again.

They did cross a few guards while escaping but luckily they were mostly always alone, so Link with Impa's short sword and Sheik with a small dagger that had been hidden on the inside of his thigh, killed them when necessary, quickly and quietly. They had managed to sneak around when there was more. When the dim light of a full moon reflected on the hero's blade, the first thing he felt was the night air brushing against his skin, refreshing him of the perpetual stench of the stagnant air down below. It gave him a feeling of renewed hope. He heard night animals making noises all around him, and could realize how the world was big, and it dizzied him for a second, having been locked in this hole of a cell for so long. He wondered if Sheik was feeling the same, and unbeknownst to him, he was. It reminded him of the first time he took a breath in, when he was revived.

They ran alongside the cliff under the lone, high prisoner's cell Link had earlier been in, and crossed to the huge rock on the other side. At the entrance of the Fortress were at least 10 guards, shouting and yelling to one another as some of them carried the corpses of other of their kind.

"I see I've made quite a disturbance." Whispered Impa with a soft chuckle. The soft whinny of distant horses near the guards then caught her attention. She slowly handed the limp body of the Princess to Link.

"I'll distract them, the two of you run to these horses and escape. Head to Kakariko Village right away, don't stop at any cost, I'll meet you there in a maximum of five days." She quickly explained.

"Why five days? What's going to take you so long?" Sheik asked.

"I'll have to gather soldiers. The Hylian Army is exhausted and next time Dark Link's army strikes I fear it will be the last. Worry not, now go!" The sudden harshness in her tone startled both the men and without thinking they cautiously ran alongside the rocky wall to reach the horses.

Impa crossed the alley and hugged at the wall, using her powerful Shadow skills to melt perfectly there. She could hear the sounds of weapons and louder cries from the women, coming her way. She had been seen. Perfect.

Everything happened quite fast then; more than half of the women were around her, and Impa was sure keeping them busy with her amazing fighting prowess's. At the same time Sheik was pushing some of them away as Link mounted the horse and carefully placed Zelda between his arms. Grabbing and pulling the reins hard; Link shouted for Sheik as he turned away and ran to another horse, receiving a bad cut on the shoulder in the process.

As they gained speed and took a quick-turn to leave the Fortress, both of them could see that the number of Gerudo soldiers had now doubled, now aware that they had been duped. Both Link and Sheik prayed for Impa's safety.

Crossing the bridge they could now notice how the sky was beginning to light up a bit, and a small rain started to pour down on the earth again; they had to hurry out of there. Link, who was meters behind Sheik, couldn't refrain from shooting quick glances behind him, to make sure they wouldn't be followed. But they had been so fast and the Gerudo so disorganized that they probably thought it was no use; and focused instead on having the head of the Princess' caretaker, even though it was against Dark Link's initial orders.

Sheik on the other hand kept a watchful eye on the horizon, fearing to see the army of the Hero's dark twin appear from one hill or the other. He slowed his horse down a bit to let Link's horse catch up.

"Impa mentioned that Dark Link's army was currently at Lon Lon Ranch. They'll come back by the easiest, fastest way they can. If we take that route we're done for. We have to bypass the Ranch and get to Kakariko by the longest route!" Link quickly explained, his own breathings as ragged as his horse's.

They both turned right at the intersection outside the valley, temporarily heading toward the Hylia Lake. In the distance a great column of black smoke could be seen coming off from the Ranch, and the air smelled of fire. Link hoped Malon, his father and all the inhabitants of the Ranch had been lead to safety. He felt guilty at not having the time to go there himself, but he had to go to Kakariko, it was Hyrule's last hope.

And indeed, it was a long route, they rode fast and silent for a good 3 days. They were stopping only when it was too dark to see, eating what they could find and drinking water from the rain. There was little to no rest at all for them. And StrayCat still did not make any appearance, Link was eaten alive by worry over her, and the persistent thought of maybe coming face-to-face with Dark Link's army. Zelda did wake up at certain times, but seemed unable to say anything, her gaze was vague and her face blank with no emotion, and then straight out of the blue she would gaze at one of the two men intensely, then fall back into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting

The night before they would arrive at the Village, Zelda had shown good signs regarding her condition. She was now fully awake, though mostly dizzy and extremely weak, but it still made the load less heavy on the hearts of the two men.

As soon as they entered the Village, they were greeted by silence and heavy tension. Tents had been planted everywhere, but still, fear gnawed at their stomach at the thought of everyone being dead, at the thought of being too late. Zelda had fallen asleep between Link's arms and stirred when Link gave a silent gasp. Then, as their horses walked their way up to the well, an enormous, strong frame landed heavily before them, startling their horses. Link held the reins and Zelda's body hard, and managed to stay on his horse. Sheik however, had not been so lucky, and crashed down with a gasp of pain.

"Brother! I can't believe it!"

Link looked at the giant frame standing before him to discover it was Darunia, sage of Fire, and his Blood Brother. The Hero sighed in extreme relief, seeing so many people shyly coming out of their houses at the sound of their temporary leader. Faces came alight with joy at the sight of the Hero of Time himself, and strangely it made Link realize just how much pressure he was under now. Dismounting his horse, taking great care when taking Zelda in his arms, he quickly scanned the crowd for any royal nursemaid or caretaker.

His luck was dancing, for an elderly man and a young woman immediately came to his side.

"Mistress Impa knew you'd come back, please follow us, we have prepared a room for you, and we must lay Her Highness to rest right now." The young woman said, worry eating at her eyes. Obviously her and the Princess knew each other as friends, because as Link nodded and followed them he could hear her whispering sweet nothings to her. Sheik followed close behind, a bit afraid that their arrival could have been seen, and reported to Dark Link.

Link laid Zelda delicately on the second floor of the farthest house in the Village, and soon both the Healer and nursemaid began taking care of her wounds. Link smiled inwardly.

_I've got to tell myself that things are starting to look up…_

But the hardest was still to come…

An big, strong hand came down on his shoulder in an all-too-familiar friendly tap. Link turned around and Darunia was there, grinning widely.

"I knew they wouldn't have you so easily, brother." He said with a heart-warming chuckle. But Link, as much as he wanted to, did not smile. He merely nodded and shot a quick glance at Zelda, who already seemed better with warm, dry blankets on her. Darunia cleared his throat and stood next to him, holding his shoulder and shaking him.

"Hey there kid, don't let yourself be down now, everybody's ready to fight, you won't be alone through this." He said. Link chuckled at the way the big Goron shook him effortlessly. Yes, it was true, he wasn't alone this time.

But it would still be very, very hard.

"Thank you, Darunia, I shall not deceive you all." Link replied, although even he himself thought he sounded blank.

"Aye, you never will Hero of Time, you're too demanding of yourself for that. Don't give me that look, I know you!" The Fire Sage boomed with a smirk. Link laughed and looked past the Goron to see Sheik, sitting on the edge of the other bed, elbows resting on his knees, his head between his hands. He looked rather desperate.

"Come, I have many things to inform you about, and we must prepare the army, and everyone willing to fight, for the upcoming war." Darunia explained. Sheik's head deepened farther into his hands after that sentence. Link agreed and left with the Goron, ready now more than ever to fulfill his task, as he looked one last time at Zelda's beautiful face.

The first thing he saw when he was outside again was StrayCat almost leaping onto him, holding him tight while laughing joyfully.

"By the Shadow you're alive you idiot!!"

Link laughed and held her tight too, the wave of relief overwhelming him. He heard Darunia laugh behind him too.

"I'm happy to see you too, StrayCat." He replied with a chuckle. When the hug was over and StrayCat calmed down she immediately apologized for the past event that led to their separation.

"I had to get away to alert someone, somewhere. And I ran like lightning here, where I found the leader of this Village, Impa, and told her everything! I wish I could have gone with her when she left to get you, but she departed when I was sleeping…" At this the feline being looked embarrassed, almost mimicking Link's traditional hand-scratching-back-of-head move.

"It's alright, don't worry about this, I thank you for your help, without you escaping that night we may never have made it here. Without Impa… I don't want to think about what could have happened back there in the Gerudo Dungeons." He explained, and shivered at what would have been a possible scenario.

"From now on, I won't ever leave your side again. And when the horns of war sing the time for battle, I'll be right next to you." StrayCat said solemnly. Feeling water coming up in his eyes, Link nodded with a wide smile.

When Darunia had finished informing Link about battle plans and strategies, generals and soldiers he had to meet, and the preparations regarding weapons and armors, the sky was turning a darker grey at the horizon. As Link was being led back to his house by a very young man, barely old enough to be in the ranks of the army, he felt his head heavy and aching with everything that had to be done, and done soon. For nobody really knew about the time when Dark Link's army would strike here.

_I remember Impa saying they were at Lon Lon Ranch 3 days ago… By now they've surely returned to the Fortress, and must be preparing soldiers and weapons alike and head here. Meaning… they can be here in 4 to 5 days, depending on the army's weaponry and number… This gives us so little time… _

As they zigzagged through the tents' grounds, the young Hero rubbed his forehead, trying in vain to get rid of the migraine that seemed to prevent him from getting his thoughts straight.

The young soldier bid him good night and gave an awkward bow as Link opened the door to his new, temporary home, and Link replied without much attention. On the first floor were sleeping the doctor and the nursemaid, on makeshift beds in case the Princess would need their help. Relieved of their presence near her, Link slowly climbed up the stairs to his own bed. And even if he was tired from both the journey and the day, he still knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

_I wonder where is Sheik right now… _

The last time he saw him was this morning when he'd glanced at him past Darunia's shoulder, and he had seemed crushed. Now the room was empty and silent, except for Zelda's low, peaceful breathings if you listened hard enough.

_StrayCat said she had a tent to sleep in, and where her armor was, maybe they gave him one too… _He thought casually, without much interest. He just wanted to think other things than what was about to come. For now.

Oddly, sleep came to him much sooner than he thought. Still, his mind wandered hardly wandered off from his duty.

_I know everyone's been with me from begin__ning to end, but why do I feel as though I've still been alone all along?_

Those weird, unreal words were the last thought that haunted him before he completely crossed the gates to the dream world.

Link had woken up the next day by very familiar voices talking near him. As he opened his eyes and turned on his side, he saw StrayCat, cross-legged at the end of Zelda's bed, and the two chatted happily.

_Thank Goddesses she is awake and doing fine… I felt as though I would have never seen that beautiful smile from her again…_

When they heard Link stretch and sit up, both of them greeted him warmly. He returned the smile, tried to arrange his bed hair by running an hand in them, then got up and walked to them, kneeling beside Zelda. He wanted to say something to her, yet so many things were trying their way out of his lips he couldn't say anything, he could only stare in her pale blue, almost purple eyes.

"I-… I see you two have met properly now." He managed to say. StrayCat nodded happily, and Zelda agreed with an honest smile.

"Except for Impa, I had never really met any other Sheikahs before, and it is an honor to." She said honestly, and StrayCat swished her tail in embarrassment. Link had feared they would have been trouble because of the relationship StrayCat had with Sheik, but none of them seemed to have cared about it.

"And I am more than honored to meet Her Highness in person, nobody will believe me when I get back home!" StrayCat said without thinking. But as she realized what she said, it made her heart ache and she felt homesick; for she knew she might not see her home ever again. Seeing the cat's gaze darknening, Zelda gave a warm grin that made Link smile himself.

At that moment the door to their room opened, revealing the doctor's bulky body along with another person, taller and very slim.

"Your Majesty, the person you requested for has arrived." He said.

"Thank you so much, Kejiro." She replied, as Sheik's figure entered from the hallway. He had got rid of his stained, ripped Sheikahn war suit, and was now wearing simple blue pants with a white shirt, which was obviously too large for him.

His cold gaze seemed to warm up when he saw his princess well and smiling.

"I am glad to have you three here so soon, I have important information I'm sure you'll wish to know about." She started to explain.


	13. Chapter 13: Masks and Thieves

"I could manage to read some of Dark Link's memories by concentrating hard enough, when he himself was showing Link… some of Sheik's memories." She paused a bit when she saw both Sheik and Link looking away from her and frown. She wished she hadn't brought this event back, but she had no choice.

"I had to do it, else I wouldn't ever had that chance; the fact that he was doing a spell of _Mind Projection_, was making him very vulnerable to spells of _Mind Penetration_. The spell was strong but I managed to peek in his soul…" She explained while Link sat on the edge of his bed.

"But at what price…" He muttered angrily, and the Princess had doubts on whether he was directing it at her or his dark twin's magical powers. Sheik was looking out the window, arms crossed and seemed deep in thought –and worry. StrayCat sat on the edge of Zelda's bed, silently tapping her claws on its wooden post.

"Dark Link… he was not always that way… Just as I suspected." She said simply, not really knowing where to start.

"What do you mean? Isn't he just a creation of the Evil One?" Link asked, finding it difficult to picture him in any other way.

"No, not at all. What I doubted has proven true. Even Ganondorf would never have such magical powers to create Dark Link… Because he isn't a Sheikah, you see, Dark Link was once a Sheikah."

At this Sheik turned his attention to her, his face blank and confused. An 'Huh!?' was heard from both Link and StrayCat.

"The Black-Form… The ultimate achievement of a Sheikah's training and experience."

Both Sheik and StrayCat nodded in agreement, although Sheik quite reluctantly.

"He… had made up a plan to manipulate a Sheikah. From what I saw, the man did not want any alliance with a Gerudo, but Ganondorf made him so mad… that he turned into Black-Form and attacked him. It didn't surprise him one single bit, for it was already foreseen. With very little effort Ganondorf killed him. Being able to return alive when killed in Black-Form, -although it is very draining and could be fatal when ending it-, in that very second which the Sheikah was to return alive the Evil King worked his magic on him, changing him and molding him so he would look like a replica of the Hero of Time. Draining his own magical abilities he erased that Sheikah's memories and replaced them with all of what was opposite of Link."

A tense silence hung above the group.

"That is why Dark-Link cannot be a true replica of Link. Because he was someone else before being what he is now."

"Those red eyes and silver hair…" StrayCat whispered, lowering her head, eyes wide with disbelief. "I can't believe it…"

Link was at a loss for words, Zelda had to be right… The way Dark Link was taller, more slim, the color of his eyes and hair… The way he said he had been trapped in the floor after his defeat like a… a…

_Like a shadow. Like a Sheikah._

"It still doesn't change the fact that this man is at fault for every wrongdoing in Hyrule, therefore death shall be his fate, no matter what trick he'd been wronged into." This was coming from Sheik, who was still gazing outside the window, unmoving. Somehow, Zelda knew he was recognizing himself in those words. How she wished she could be with him again at this very moment.

"Yes, of course… I just thought you should all be informed. That way there are sure to be no surprises."

They all agreed. A tense silence hung between the heroes for a minute, before a knock on the door surprised them. It was Darunia, meaning Link had to get back to his duties as the lead general of the Hylian Army… or what of it was left. StrayCat hopped along behind him, seeing the evidence in the young man's eyes that he was restraining a sigh.

The old, wooden door closed and silence invaded the room once again.

"How are you?" Zelda muttered, barely audible from where Sheik was standing. He turned to face her, his stare blank and exhausted.

"I quite don't know, to be honest…" He shifted his weight on his other leg, unsure of his own answer. "After all, a war is at stake."

"Then," She started with an emotionless giggle. "We're still the same."

Sheik nodded lightly.

"I… did some thinking on what magic could have separated us." She then said, and Sheik's eyes widened in interest.  
"I thought it could have something to do with the Triforce of Wisdom." He said, musing out loud.  
"Exactly. I think the one that unbind us knew how to turn an individual's magical capabilities for his benefit. Therefore using the wisdom of my mark of the Triforce. But the knowledge of _how do to _such an spell of unbinding isn't enough. The medium needs to have excessive power, else it could be fatal for him, and the two beings that are to be separated."  
Sheik didn't say anything, and frowned in confusion.

"Simply put, the person who separated us is not someone to be underestimated, whether it was Dark Link or one of his subordinates, or…"

"Ganondorf?" Sheik finished. Zelda merely nodded.

"I don't really know how that would be possible, since, as far as we know, he is still in the Sacred Realm, but it's a possibility."

When Sheik left Zelda's side to get to get to his training, he couldn't concentrate much. He wondered why she waited when the two of them were alone to speak of these matters. And, needless to say, these matters themselves troubled Sheik to no end.

The following days were also spent on more strategy-thinking, and getting everyone weapons, armors and assigned places. The army was big, yet Link feared it wouldn't be enough. Half of it was composed of Royal Soldiers, and Link had been relieved to know there were that much left that hadn't been killed, enslaved, or downright joined the enemy's side.

Link had always gone to sleep very late at night, or rather very early in the morning. He had taken the habit of sleeping inside his own little tent, afraid of waking the Princess up too late at night when he was returning. He hadn't seen her since she had told him, StrayCat and Sheik about Dark Link's true nature. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a private moment with her, and now that he thought of it, it seemed rather awkward. From being so distant from her for what seemed like ages, he begun to understand how others must have viewed their relationship back then. Despite himself, he smiled at the amusing thought.

This late afternoon he was given a bit of rest, and it was by pure coincidence that he had found StrayCat, sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the fields, while on his way back from the training area. Seeing she looked troubled and deep in thought, as she watched the blank sun and cloudy skies darkening, he decided to walk towards her. She jumped as he sat down beside her, unaware of his presence until now. Surprisingly, the ground was dry, though cold; it was only then Link realized it must've been a long while since this rain finally stopped.

"Oh, hello Link, you gave me quite a scare, hadn't seen you coming at all!" She greeted and smiled. Link chuckled as he stretched his arms and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Had a tough day, I suppose?" She said, looking at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. But Link knew better, there was something bothering her, and he knew fairly well what it was, because actually, it bothered everyone, even him.

"Quite, quite…" He simply replied, trying to find something else to say, as he saw her going deep in thought again.

"Say, StrayCat… I've always wondered…" Link asked with a rather uncomfortable tone, scratching the back of his neck without even noticing it. He knew the subject had been somewhat… unsafe to speak about in the past. But he did have to know, she was so strange, and he had surely seen many lands, but no race was even close to that of her appearance.

She didn't seem offended at all, and surprisingly she knew what he tried to ask. Although she did cross her legs on the wet grass, looking about the horizon; looking both peaceful and tormented by thoughts. It took a little while for her to answer, the upcoming war had obviously been on her mind, restlessly reminding her that it would be her first real war.

She smiled, a warm feeling automatically making her long tail swish from side to side slowly. She should have known she'd had to tell someone one day, and that it would certainly not be her family. Oh no, she just couldn't go back home like this now…

"Aye… it's… rather embarrassing." She interrupted. Link nodded, his full attention turned toward her as she looked down, playing with a blade of grass.

"While on my way to Hyrule years ago, I stumbled into a strange world through a forest, you see… Everything seemed so wrong there, so vague… Anyways. I happened to run across a small, foggy clearing where I discovered a weird being wearing a mask, with two fairies at his side…"

Link gasped.

_Could it be possible? Had she really, really stumbled in Termina!?_

He stared at her, awestruck, eyes wide. She didn't seem to notice; she was playing with another blade of grass now.

"This thing was looking at a nice Ocarina it had in its hands. It shimmered with such a beautiful light, so mesmerizing… I just had to… Well." There she paused, and sighed.

"I tried to steal it but at that time I was nothing but an amateur. I was so young and foolish still back then. I got caught. The masked creature was mad, so mad, its mask started glowing and, next thing I knew, I was turned into what I am now… It was laughing so hard, so maniacally…" Then she looked up and the face Link had surprised her.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

_She really has been to Termina! That masked creature was the Skull Kid! The Ocarina… The Ocarina of Time, she…!_

"StrayCat, you may not believe me but-"

At that very moment, the sound of pounding hooves on the ground cut him off, and an heavily armored soldier came to them. Not even bothering to dismount his horse, he looked seemingly taken aback scared stiff as he spoke.

"General! They're coming!"


	14. Chapter 14: Away

"General, they're coming!" He managed to mutter between ragged breaths. And just as he said it, the horn of war blew and resonated across the fields.

Link muttered several curses before getting up and joining the soldier. StrayCat stood there, mouth agape.

"How far are they?"

"Still pretty far, we estimated that near the first hour of morning light they should be dangerously close."

_-__We still have time…-_

"Go back to the camp, get yourself armed and ready and be sure to rest, wait for the horn to get to your positions, you all know what you must do. I'll be on the front line shortly, before the stars disappear." This was directed both at the soldier and at StrayCat, who finally snapped out of her trance and nodded, running and jumping on the soldier's horse as they rode back to the camp. She gave one last look behind her before she disappeared, the horse bolting down the hill.

Link sighed, a nervous, adrenaline-filled sigh. He quickly got on Epona and kicked her sides, urging her to go as fast as she could.

"C'mon girl, Hyrule needs us again now more than ever." He whispered, and as a response he could feel his trusty mare running even faster.

_-__I… I must head to the village. I must see Zelda…-_

As he flew through the village he could see alarmed soldiers and families alike, peeking out of their tents and houses, wanting to have misheard. A second, it was confusion. The other, everyone was getting ready. Link muttered a blessing for them between his clenched teeth as he made a sharp turn to Impa's house. Almost throwing himself off Epona, he hastily climbed the set of stairs and, without knocking, slammed the door open.

Time seemed to stop, even though a second horn-blow still echoed around them. Zelda was standing mere meters away from him, mouth open, her eyes holding a fright that only a certain threat to Hyrule could provoke. Those same eyes he saw eons ago, that day…

Link bit his lower lip hard, still panting and holding the door, not knowing what to do. His eyes fell on Zelda's lips, who was doing the same thing as him; holding back a sob. Zelda took a clumsy step forward, just as Link did the same, and they both stopped in their tracks, startled, their eyes locked.

"Tomorrow morning…" He simply started, finally looking away from her, to the floor, his cheeks were flaming. He was searching for something else to say, but never could. He heard soft footsteps and lifted his head again, Zelda was right there, her violet eyes searching for something he did not know in his blue's. Then, shyly, almost clumsily, her arms lifted and rested around his neck…

…But not with the same softness and friendliness he had felt numerous times before. The embrace was firm, almost… aggressive, pleading. He stood there in his surprise, until he heard a tangled sob escape her throat. Only then did he hold her even closer than she already was, gently pushing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Please, don't… don't talk about this now…" She muttered. Link was taken aback. The Princess was always down-to-earth, always logical, always facing her duty as future Queen with control and acceptance. This was new, and again, Link searched for something to say. He had always loved the affection she gave him, always loved the feel of her arms around him, of her lips on his cheek, of her breath on his neck… But now, it was so different; painful, even. All he could do as response is bury his nose in her hair, and fully take in her wonderful scent.

_-__I've been so afraid before… And only now I am able to show how much I love her… I wish I hadn't been so shy, for now I've got the feeling that it is too late…-_

_-__So much for being marked with the Triforce of Courage…-_

_-__I… I'll maybe never see her again…-_

Tears he thought had suppressed came down on his cheeks this time. It had been much easier back then, he had no one that waited for him, that worried for him this much…

_-__No, she… she always did, I was just not aware of it…-_

And he felt guilty of all the time they had lost, in a way, again.

"I love you, Zelda." He said, as his breath feathered her ear. He felt her body tremble in his embrace and tense a bit, as she raised her head to meet his eyes. What was she expecting to see? She already knew it was true, he was sincere, that was just how Link was. And at that moment, staring into those eyes, she, too, regretted that all this time… she could not…-

Warm lips met hers in a delicacy and softness she had yet to experience with him. Her eyes opened in shock, to see his gentle face, so peaceful now, drowned in her taste. And when his hands cupped her face protectively, stroking her reddened cheeks, she simply gave in. Enjoying these new sensations with him, right now, was all that mattered. She found herself melting by his touch and starting the kiss anew when he reached for air. A low moan of surprise came from Link's mouth as she did so, although her reaction pleased him and reassured him that she felt the same way.

Quickly she undid the hero's low ponytail and ran her fingers through his hair, while he nuzzled her neck and cheek. Zelda's voice came out in a way she didn't recognize as her own; it was filled with desire and quivering from all these emotions lashing out on her.

"Tonight… there will be no Hero of Time, nor Princess of Hyrule, only us… Only… us…" She said weakly between her inconstant breathings. She didn't need to make herself clear; as he put his forehead on hers and their nose slightly touched, he flashed a handsome smile, knowing just exactly what she meant.

The kind of smile that was meant for her and only for her.

She gave him a puzzled look when he broke away from her embrace, and a small shriek of surprise escaped her lips as Link swung her body in his arms, heading for the stairs. As he laid her down on the bed and sat beside her, his expression darkened, and he turned around to look at her with eyes eaten by guilt.

"Link, what's wrong?" She said, instantly bringing herself up sitting near him, gently stroking his cheek.

"Nothing, it's just that… I hoped all of this would happen in a more, well, peaceful, romantic setting…" He said, his voice trailing off as his hand came upon her own. She immediately relaxed and smiled lightly.

"Me too," She confessed, giggling. "But now I see that, you're here with me, and that's the only thing that matters." Her tone was honest, she wouldn't dream of fancy wines, lit candles or flowers; he was her wine, her light in the dark, her garden of blooming flowers…

Link smiled, turning his head and lowering it, kissing her again; yet this time, he let his tongue trail the lining of her lower lip, and she shuddered, giving away a weak squeal, her nails digging into the fabric of his tunic. Soon enough again, they were as close as they could be, never letting go, drowning in this bliss they'd been awaiting for far too long.

Both of them had been nervous regarding this moment, yet now, all traces of doubt or worry were gone, it seemed they were simply meant to do this- and everything came down naturally, perfectly. They laughed, played, kissed, touched, tasted… as if they'd been doing it for years. And during those wild hours, Link did not clearly remember when, but he heard her whisper on his neck;

"I love you too… Goddesses I always have…"

When Link awoke merely an hour later, he softly nuzzled his love's nape of neck, leaning on his elbow as he looked outside the window, and noticed how the moon was low… and how time had flew past him in the most cruel of manners…

Zelda purred under his touch, pushing her lean, small body against him even more in content drowsiness, gently rubbing her head against his chest.

As lovingly as the manner was… it still stung the Hero's heart. Although that night he had tried his best forgetting about what was coming next, wanting to etch those sacred, carefree memories with his Princess in his soul, he just couldn't seem to. As soon as rational thinking came back to him again, her touch, her kisses, her sweet moans… would only deepen that wound he already bore before the war started. Mixed emotions boiled in Link's heart, and again he felt tears at the corners of his eyes.

Delicately tucking a strand of rebel hair behind her ear, that obstructed his view from her beautiful face, he gave her a small, warm kiss. Seconds after, she opened her eyes lazily; the lustful, sated look in them made Link melt once again.

"Please… We must…" He muttered, his voice failing him.

_-This isn't right, this isn't right… at all… She should have been woken up by the brilliant rays of the summer sun shining in her bedroom, and I would be saying 'Go__od morning, my beautiful wife' or something among those lines to her as she would discover me cuddling her close in bed… And she would learn with joy that the previous night hadn't been a dream, a fleeting fantasy… Just as I would… This… isn't… fair…-_

Her eyes finally opened as she realized what was going on. She bit her bottom lip. A sour taste seemed to appear in her mouth as she remembered what this all meant. Holding back her tears, although they glistened in her eyes, she sat up beside him. Strong arms encircled her tiny waist as she felt his head gently resting on her shoulder, rubbing his nose on her neck and jaw line.

They knew it was true now; their very last moment together, possibly. The very last moment of peace before chaos would be set loose, for Goddesses knew how long. The moment to fight was nearing, but they already had to fight with all they had right now. Crying would just make things worse, neither of them wanted that, both of them understood that. Link felt her smiling lightly, as one of her hand clasped one of his'.

"I will help you get ready."


	15. Chapter 15: Soldier

Tomorrow was the war. The last of all battles, and certainly the most violent, somehow, he could sense it. Maybe his tired, aged mind was just playing tricks on him but then again, when was it not?

In the meantime, that night, Sheik had tossed and turned in his bedcamp, inside his cramped little tent. The army had set up the camp right before the grand village of Kakariko, always watchful, on guard. Ready to blow the horn of war as soon as the evil would go as far as to make a step towards Hyrule's last rampart. Somewhere he did not know exactly, probably between the walls of Impa's house, Princess Zelda was safe and away from the horror that would take hold of every men's hearts soon enough. If ever the Hylian army failed, if ever the worse was to happen, and oh, how Sheik wanted to erase those painful scenarios from his head, Rauru would take her away safely. Where, he did not know, nor did he want to think about Her Majesty spending the rest of her life alone, a throneless queen in an unknown land, living a life that she never deserved to have.

He wept. Silently, hiding himself in the covers like a little child scared of the dark, scared that his cries would awake something terrible and ancient, lurking in the shadows.

But was he not already scared of that?

The silver warrior cursed under his breath and tried to remain calm. Too many subjects, too many memories flowed like a river through his whole being, it was driving him mad. He did not want to go into war again. How he wished he could just... just... get out and run away.

Had he thought of that already before?

The vague feeling of helplessness came back in full force, and it seemed as though he would never want to face his destiny, but rather run from it. He wished Her Highness would be there with him, but he also knew it was a selfish thing to think. Him knowing of her safety should be enough, but for obvious reasons she was the only one with whom he could find a little peace. And with Link, he had come to uncover, as strange as it could be.

Letting a long sigh escape his scarred lips, he wondered as he turned on his side how much time was left before the war would start. It relentlessly gnawed at his heart as the hours flew by, although Link had been confident when telling everyone to be ready for the first hour of morning light.

A wondrous general he was, and he always seemed so sure of himself, so full of confidence and determination... With only a gaze through his eyes you could tell the whole Hylian army trusted him with their lives, and would follow him even if hell was where he was heading. Maybe... maybe Sheik wished Link could be here with him too. Not so far off outside his tent he heard some men talking, but was unable to decipher what they were saying. They hadn't sounded alarmed by anything though, and that's what mattered.

The faint moonlight peeked through a tiny ripping on the roof of his tent, piercing its way right on Sheik's silvery armor. He wished he could take it off, that way he would sleep much easily, but he had to be ready whenever the time he needed to be arrived. It felt heavy on his chest, he wasn't used to the weight of one, especially since it was an Hylian armor. He turned once again, this time on his back, and pulled the cover high, when in a sudden flash everything turned to white.

"You are... so different..." He heard her say, and it was the first time, in a long, long time, he'd heard her speaking with a grave, serious tone. As always in these haunting visions, he could not see her, nor his own body, but it was as though his feelings and sensations were infinitely enhanced. He was shocked, he felt his self cringe. All this white, so much light... why wasn't he seeing anything?

"How?" He asked, his voice merely above a desperate whisper, a strangled mutter. He could feel her presence circling his 'body' slowly, gracefully, eyeing him.

"You are not an Hylian..." There he felt what would have been her finger, gently poking at the Hylian crest his armor bore. Sheik felt like he was holding his breath, and lowering his gaze. Apparently she didn't take notice.

"We both know you are not a Sheikah..." Again, her soft touch, this time meeting his back. Tracing with one finger through his armor the false Eye that had been so cruelly burned there. Sheik sensed like a great shiver coming through him, tingling along his spine as her finger followed the thick lining of the Eye's tear. His eyes watered. Her hand then traveled up his back, meeting his shoulder, then carefully going up his neck to put his long, silvery hair tucked behind one of his ruined, rounded ears.

"And you're certainly not a Gerudo..." There she paused for a moment, simply caressing the harsh contours of his cut ear, deaf to the voices of the Golden Goddesses.

"What have you become, Sheik?"

Nothing.

But... she spoke his name. For the first time since forever he heard her spoke his name. He had never gave it thought until now, how he missed her calling him. How he missed running to her, how he missed everything about her. He wanted to see her so badly, he knew somehow, she was there, amidst that pure whiteness. She was right, she was always right. Besides, she had the gift of true-seeing, nothing would escape her, especially not from him.

"I... I am-..." He stuttered. He sighed, and was soon overwhelmed by the feeling of being left all alone, abandoned. This time, a tear had found a way to travel down his burned cheek. He felt a powerful wave of guilt, as each time 'this vision' happened and that 'it' was drawing to an end. The white cleared; his heart leaped in his chest, only to be strongly deceived when he realized he wasn't going to see her, but rather going back to the solid world.

And an harsh coming-back it was. Men were yelling outside, the horns of war were chanting throughout the land. Soldiers were swiftly equipping themselves for the battle of their lives, others were hurrying to their horses and saddled them for combat. Archers made sure they had enough arrows, fires were lighted everywhere in case it was needed, even though rain was all that Hyrule had had for the last months. Healers double-checked their pouches and backpacks, making sure they had enough potions and medicine, and even some fairies, thanks to the help of the shy Kokiris from the forest.

With a growl of either encouragement to himself or fear, Sheik rose to his feet and quickly arranged the array of weapons on him. It was heavy, as he was used to battling light, but right now was not the time to whine on such details. Sheathing the last of his blades on his back he quickly ran outside and joined the army, making their way in ranks to the hill. It was still night, and the moon hung low on the horizon in the starless sky.

Making his way through the heavily armed mass of soldiers he reached his place and waited for the signal. Still, no army of evil was seen in the distance, but Sheik had no doubt on Link's doings. A lightly armored, short being came bumping Sheik's side, much to his surprise. Lowering his gaze he discovered none other than StrayCat, who gave him the sincerest of smiles.

"No matter what we do, or did in the past, no matter our values or our beliefs... Or even our gods… We both share the same goal. I-... I wish I had come to understand this before this fateful day... I can only pray that we can start anew, if the day shall still shine on us." She said, rubbing her nose with her paw nervously.

Sheik could only nod lightly, almost unbelieving of what was happening. He thought he should have said something, for it must have been hard for her to come to him and say such things, but Link suddenly appeared, going to the front line like lightning on the back of Epona. Along him ran another horse, much massive and terrible than her; it was a Sheikahn War Stallion. And on it rode Impa, head hung high with a subtle smirk on her face.

And all were awed, for behind them rode a small army of _Sheikahs. _Several dozens of them, a sea of glittering silvers and reds, of deep blues and shining steels. Each and everyone of them had the lower part of their face covered or masked somehow, amplifying the emphasis on their mysterious eyes. All were mounted on their War Stallions, two by two, nervously shooting glances at the Hylian army as they rode before them. A tense silence hung in the air, and only the chilling, howling wind could be heard in the distance. They had been gathered from the scattered lands on the borders of Hyrule, and were now back home, thanks to the wisdom and persuasion of Impa.

StrayCat noticed Sheik closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, suddenly feeling the stiffness of his body as the army approached.

_He… must feel rather uncomfortable right now… _

As Impa and Link discussed last-minute plans on the position of this quite unexpected arrival, everyone, including the small Sheikahn army, ultimately double-checked on everything, many of them trembling as they did so, either from fear or excitement.

It was decided that the Sheikahs would be on the front lines, their stallions being faster anyways. And they would help cause confusion on the enemy's side for a moment with their shadow-melting skills and quick kills. Then would be the Hylian army, armed with what they could find and master in such little time. At the very back, behind the river and the soldiers of the Royal Family that remained, would be the healers and medics, along with the two catapults they managed to fix from the assault of the castle.

But the more the Moon lowered on the horizon, the more Link was growing nervous and had trouble concentrating. He knew that far away, up in the Village, Zelda was there, waiting.

_How it must be torture to just sit and watch like that…_

He lost track of what Impa was telling the other captains, his mind wandered to the early morning, merely an hour ago, when he had to leave…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sometimes…" She whispered then paused, holding back a sob, "I think there was a misunderstanding somewhere. That I'm not where I belong."_

_He could feel that she was trying to search for better words to describe what she was feeling, but she needed not. He had felt it too, and numerous times in the past. He knew what it was like having the whole world on your back and your legs 4 feet deep in the mud. He knew what it was like having to look into the eyes of people who counted on you, who believed in you. Who prayed for you._

_But sometimes, all the cheers can only transform your doubts into fears, and you start taking a step back and thinking what you got yourself into now._

_In their own way they had been through the same kind of path, the same feelings and the same fears. They had both felt the need to run away or to surrender, yet they strived. Still, that somehow lazy feeling stuck._

"_Sometimes I even wished I could live the kind of life you live. I know it's a thoughtless thing to say because of all the hardships you've—"_

_As she was finished attaching the last part of his armor, he turned to face her and the seriousness of his eyes were piercing and very convincing, making her stop speaking in awe. He held her shoulders firmly, pausing a moment to remember every hue of violet in her eyes before speaking._

"_I know you want to fight, and I know that you can fight. Please trust me when I say I completely understand what you're feeling. But for the sake of Hyrule's future, you must stay here. I swear I'll fight for the two of us."_

_When a tear made its way down her cheek, he instantly knew she was breaking the silent rule they had made when they met the night before. But he could never blame her for it. He wished for her happiness more than anything, and right now he saw himself defeated in that tear. With the back of his hand he caught it, and gave a small smile at her._

"_Besides, if you would be me, then I'd have to be you, and I don't think I would look that good in a dress, unlike you."_

_She gave a small giggle, gently stroking his cheek, when one of the captains knocked on the door, announcing the time for the Hero to depart._

"_Bless me, my Queen." He whispered, and for a second Zelda closed her eyes, then opened them with a look of forced resignation. Slowly raising her hands to him, she softly caressed his hair as he lowered his head to her, and in the most delicate of manner she placed a kiss on his forehead, letting her lips linger for a second there…_

That was it. Everyone was in position. Now they just needed to wait. It wouldn't be long now, yet to everyone of them it seemed like days. A horn blew again in the strong gusts far away, announcing that the enemy was approaching.

Moments.

A second horn blew, closer.

The ground rumbled from rolling catapults, hundreds of hooves and feet.

The third horn.

"Men of Hyrule!" Link started to shout at the top of his lungs,

"This is our land, our home, and our freedom! Today shall be a battle so fierce the Goddesses will feel its rumble in the heavens! Today shall mark yet another day where the world can see; no creatures of evil, no armies nor powerful magic shall rob us of this Goddesses-sent gift that is our Hyrule! For the Queen!"

As a response the whole army yelled approvingly, tapping their weapons on the ground or on their armors in anticipation.

"Let them know we cannot be defeated, let them see we won't run and hide from destiny!"

The cries of battle were louder as the fourth and final horn blew, and at the horizon, at the top of the cliff before Gerudo Valley, hundreds of blasphemous fiends and men with grotesque armors appeared, some of them mounting horses or parasitic-looking insects of enormous proportions. And at the very front, on a ironically pure white horse, rode Dark Link, grinning madly upon looking straight in the Hero's eyes.

"We meet again at last, and for the last time, brother."


	16. Chapter 16: Heartbeat

Closer, closer now.

Even closer.

Silence… Time hanging, holding its breath.

A monstrous and gigantic clash of steel against steel and flesh against steel. A deafening explosion of rage and desperation, an immense demonic battle cry strangled with fear and blood. A mass of moving chaos, crawling over each other, like a burning ant nest. There was fire everywhere, although nobody was sure how it could have been lit on such a damp ground. The place smelled of foul things- putrid magic and blood-soaked bodies and weapons. In a matter of seconds the number of casualties on both sides were astounding. Catapults and cannons fired, arrows whistled, swords and shields clashed, screams and growls and howls echoed throughout the plains and into the blasted ears of the half-deaf armies.

Chaos' tongue, the language of the war.

As the first moments of war passed and the confusion lowered among the ranks of the Hylian Army, the soldiers fought with all their might, even though they were clearly outnumbered. Link slashed and stabbed his way through the battlefield on Epona, as he frantically searched for the mounted figure of his shadow twin. Strangely, he had no idea precisely where he was standing in Hyrule fields, the sight of thousands of soldiers battling around him dizzied him. He often lost his concentration on a probable way Dark Link could have been, as he was the Hero of Time, and every enemy wanted a piece of him.

Finally as he quickly scanned the area left to him, he found the trace of a maddeningly-grinning Dark Link, who seemed to laugh as he killed numerous Hylian soldiers. Urging Epona on the left, Link quickly raised his sword high so his enemy could spot him.

_-__There will be no backstabbing, no easy quick kill with a bow. This will be a fight fair and square, so you can die in the most humiliating way possible.- _

Dark Link did see the Hero coming, and licked his blood-splattered lips in merriment, which only made Link's blood boil even more as he neared him. Monsters and soldiers alike made way for them as their horses circled each other, about an arm and sword's length from each other. Dark Link let out a insane laughter, seemingly marveling and flourishing in this atmosphere.  
"Damn right, my beautiful brother. There'll be no magic tricks this time, I'll bring you down on your knees with my very own hands." He growled as he eyed the Hero with a look that pierced through him.

"I am afraid it won't be as easy as you'd expect. It is not anytime soon that my knees shall touch the ground." Link snapped back, a small smirk spreading on his face.  
"Did they not, say, recently? Last night, even, maybe?" He lingered on his last syllable, taking a mischievous tone. Their circling tightened.

_-What!? How did he possibly know!? That… that sick bastard!-_

_-Spies.- _

_-Shit!-_

Dark Link laughed even louder, Link's rage now seemed to grow endless with each breath his twin made.  
"Yes, of course, sharing the Princess' bed! Honestly, my dear bother, you've become quite predictable! I've been told you were quite at her feet, isn't that right? You should know better, hah!"  
Link's hand clasped around his sword's hilt with such power he felt a weak strain up his wrist. His teeth clenched, his eyes were burning; and the next line he couldn't clearly hear- but understood it nonetheless, it even seemed to echo in his mind:  
"I wonder how it would feel having my teeth deep into her soft skin…"

_-Too much.-_

Kicking Epona's sides he wildly lunged at him, crying out in fury, his blade aiming right for Dark Link's head, but in a swift move his twin brought his sword up to block, the powerful blow making his arms ache. Their blades glided on each other for a few more seconds until they parted, and the two men were back at eyeing each other deeply, not moving their stare away from the other's movements.

Just as Link was about to lunge forward again, the high-pitched sound of an arrow whistled close in his ear, and he turned his head around just in time to see another one piercing exactly through his right shoulder blade. He winced at the sharp pain, and this moment's distraction was just what Dark Link needed to strike the Hero down his mare with an hard tackle. Epona panicked and ran away at the sudden pain of Dark Link's kick in her flank, disappearing in the mass of moving bodies and mud and fire.

Link looked above him just in time to see the evil one's white horse rearing back, and, rolling on his side, managed to dodge being stomped to death. Grabbing his sword and getting up clumsily, it was evident in his eyes that he wasn't going to give up yet. The tail of the arrow had broken when he fell, but the remaining half still stuck out of his shoulder and prevented him to hold his shield, which he discarded right away.

Dark Link grinned and hurried to him, their swords meeting once again, and again, and again. Block, parry, strike, right, up… It was difficult to protect his right side, even more so because his enemy was on horse, making him a level above him. He constantly had to watch for blows aimed at his damaged shoulder or head, and he couldn't go on offensive in such a situation; he had to find something, and fast. Blood poured down his wound, he had trouble concentrating, having to constantly watch his back for other enemies.

Dark Link lowered himself down with a strike of his sword and, much to Link's shock, managed to grab the remaining half of the protruding arrow on his back. Kicking the Hero's left arm, which was busy blocking the blade, he pulled hard on the arrow in a way that was sure to leave the hooked end inside. Letting out an atrocious cry as Dark Link kicked his back, Link found himself on the ground before he could even realize it.

_-This isn't normal, why do I feel like I'm missing out on some parts of what's happening around me? I can… barely move… can't think properly…-_

Dark Link seemed to appear above him, still mounting his sickenly white horse; every color seemed so over-saturated to Link. The shadow grinned as he spoke, and Link had trouble hearing his voice properly;  
"Arrows with a drugged point. I see those outlaws do have potential after all!"

Link heard but did not care. What he was feeling was horrendous. Much worse than his wounds, he felt disconnected from what was happening, felt himself flying away from it all, the sounds of war echoing far, far away in his mind…

He was ultimately pulled out of his involuntary reverie when the heavy pain and striking coldness of a sword's blade was driven inside the middle of his back. Gasping out large amounts of blood the Hero's eyes struck open, to see his arch enemy bolting away from him hastily.

Heading straight for Kakariko.

_-Come on… now… Quick!-_

Just as he tried to crawl up to a standing position, a little pink fairy escaped from his belt pouch and hovered wildly around him before vanishing on the wind. Link, now feeling better although still a bit disoriented and uncomfortable, ran to the nearest horse he saw, sword in hand and fighting his way there. His luck was dancing, it was a Sheikahn stallion. Pulling the reins hard, he chased after his twin, always urging the already exhausted horse to go faster.

_-He knows where Zelda is, Goddesses let me arrive there on time!-_

His adrenaline was almost strangling him, he had trouble breathing, his legs shook, his stomach seemed to have made 3 turns upside-down… He couldn't let anything happen to her, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. Nearing the bride to Kakariko, he noticed he couldn't see his shadow twin anywhere, and assumed he already was inside.

_-How could I let such precious defenses down? I should've known, I should've assigned more guards on night-shift… I should have assigned more soldiers to the Kakariko gate, why didn't I think about it!? Dammit!-_

It was the first time he'd been in a real war. And it happened he was the commander of the army. They were soldiers in the Hylian Army that, surely, were more experienced than him on the subject… He didn't know exactly where to put his power and concentration, felt torn in a thousand shreds and so, so confused. And scared. Goddesses, he was scared. It's as if he wished nobody would die, but now realized that it was inevitable, and he was terrorized. He couldn't save them, he couldn't help them all.

Suddenly starting to see more than just the straight line between him and his enemy, he took notice of a very familiar face waving at him in the masses, covered in red and bluish-green blood.

It was Sheik. It was really him!  
Holding his arm out to him, in a swift move Link pulled Sheik on the stallion, and the furious chase continued.

"I've seen him, he's already in!" Sheik yelled through the roaring wind and war songs, Link merely nodded, and was afraid Sheik would sense his legs shaking wildly from both fear and rage.

Turning sharply right after the bridge, the many soldiers and medics there made enough way for them to pass with ease. The war stallion leapt powerfully up the stairs, and Link's heart seemed to jump in his mouth when he saw the burning inferno that was once the peaceful Kakariko. He felt Sheik's body stiffen against him; both of them seemed stunned for a second.

_-There… were most probably spies on our side all along, outlaws who were pretending… I can't… believe this! How could I have let this happen!? I should've… checked… And…-_

He couldn't think properly at all anymore. He should've, he should've; but truth is, he's never really known how to command an army, and most ultimately, he hadn't had the time to think of a way to prove that everyone was really an ally. He knew he had done the best he could do in such a small amount of time; but to him, his best just still wasn't enough. He let out a sharp sigh, breath trembling.

"Come on, Link, there's no time to waste!"  
The Hero snapped back to reality, his head was pounding; was it the drug's effect again? Sheik was running up the stairs to Impa's house. It was burning.  
It had effectively been burning for a good while.

Link jumped off the horse and followed Sheik close behind. The door was missing, the whole place stank of smoke and blazed in unbearable heat, the top floor, along with the roof, having fallen on the first floor quite recently. Link jumped in without a second thought, and screamed Zelda's name over and over with all of his might. Sheik, having foreseen the reaction, was quick to grasp him by the arm and pulled him out, so hard Link fell on the burnt ground.

"She's definitely not here! Can't you—"   
Sheik's voice was silenced by a great explosion nearby; an explosion certainly not caused by the fire that was ravaging the village. No, it was more vivid, more orange, more alive.

Link gasped as he jumped to his feet, pointing toward the trail that led up to Death Mountain, where the explosion appeared.  
"Din's Fire!"

No more needed to be said, both knew the only ones who could control this power in these times were Link himself and Zelda. Galloping at full speed toward the great mountain, a flash of holy blue light illuminated the low clouds above for a second. Link heard Sheik gave a nervous, but still relieved sigh behind him.

_-She's alive, she's fighting!-_

In the meantime, the future queen fought with all her might to protect her life. Her arms were badly burnt, she could not concentrate enough on her Din's Fire so it wouldn't hurt her in the process. Dark Link was again walking towards her, protected by an aura of evil magic that couldn't be his doing, but only the dark King's.

_-Where… is Rauru, and the other Sages?-_

Madly grinning, the Hero's replica lifted his hand upwards to the sky, from which a bolt of lightning fell down right on the Princess. She felt the spell of Nayru around her fade, as if shut down by Dark Link's magic. Her teeth and ankles then started aching horribly; she knew she had taken a small part of the hit. Quickly trying to find an effective way to fight, she could only see him lifting his hand once again.

_-What! How could he possess such an high magical stamina!?-_

She tried to use the Wind of Farore and teleport, but she had no strength whatsoever; her arms were useless now, there was nothing she could do.  
_-Will… will I fall?-_

Just as the sky lighted itself up, Zelda felt a powerfully strange substance crawl around her. It was black and looked like very dense fog, vapor that was almost solid. It engulfed her completely and she felt herself being _pushed _away, re-appearing in the solid world a mere meter away from where she stood, just in time to see the bolt that should have struck her.

And in the same dark fog, before her appeared Impa, katana in hand and in fighting stance between the Princess and Dark Link. She gave a low growl when she swiftly gazed at Zelda's state, her rage toward the Evil One's minion growing even bigger. Dark Link gave a twisted chuckle, still advancing as calmly as could be.

"The Sheikahn Sage… I was getting impatient. And I really do hope you've brought the others along for the grand fin—"

"Take one more step and I rip your guts out, demon!" Impa interrupted, eyes locked in his' in a deadly stare. Dark Link did stop, his face wearing an amusing smile. Slowly he withdrew his sword, then, in a second he was charging the Sheikah, laughing and clearly enjoying himself. Quickly responding, Impa blocked his frenetic sword-swing and tackled him hard enough for him to back away from her a few steps.

_-Let's dance, you and I.-_

The Shadow Sage then made a strange sign with her hand and in a matter of seconds, melted with the very shadows the mountain created. Since it was still night, she was on advantage, for she could move almost freely around her opponent. As she ran to him, he instantly cast a protection spell around him. How he did not know, but he did have a blurry, source-unknown background of Sheikahn abilities, and he knew of those shadow-melting spells.

Impa cursed under her breath; she had been too far away, too slow. And the Princess would be in danger if she let her guard off her for too long. She tried to think of a way to break Dark Link's spell when she saw Zelda clumsily standing up at the corner of her eye. She saw her lift her hands before her, closing her eyes…

…And a surge of bright light jumped from her fingertips to the rocky ground below her feet, and Dark Link didn't even have time to register what was happening, when from below his feet a great pillar of fire flared up. His usual laughter turned to a panicked scream, as Impa smiled and charged him, her katana ready to strike, swift and deadly.

It seemed as though she ran straight through him to the naked eye, as she had been very fast. In a second the spell was over, Dark Link's aura had faded an a rather large cut started bleeding from his side. As he clutched his damaged ribs in pain, Impa reappeared in front of the Princess, who had fallen to the ground in exhaustion, yet still barely awake.

"Impa?... Why aren't you protecting the seal?" Zelda asked weakly. Impa, never letting her target out of sight, bit her lip and wondered how to phrase this.

"It's no use." Shet started simply, firmly. "Rauru says it will be broken, no matter what we try to do." She added. Her eyes watered, something Zelda had never seen. The Princess was taken aback.

_-What… does she mean? It isn't like Rauru to surrender and… the seal… It can't possibly be that weak?...-_

_-Ganondorf… How…?-_

At that very moment the thundering stallion arrived at the scene, both of their riders quickly jumping off it and realizing the situation. A wounded, but still madly smirking Dark Link, whose path was blocked from the exhausted Princess by a very angry Shadow Sage.

In a second the air was filled with Dark Link's insane laughter yet again.

"Too late! You're too late! It's time now! You're all here, all… here… the sky… when it becomes a crack… the great three's messengers… tear open!"

Another exploding laughter. Impa lowered her blade just a little, confused at the sudden change of character in her foe.

Link didn't hear, didn't wait. All he saw was her, burnt and wounded, lying on the ground, eyes unfocusing, still trying to register what Impa had announced her. But when he tried to run to her, Sheik's hand again, grabbed at his shoulder firmly.

"Don't move." He whispered close. And when Link looked at Dark Link, he instantly felt something terrible was going on, was about to surface. The feeling, just as it did with Impa and Sheik, seemed to root him to the spot, helpless as he watched his dark twin writhing in great pain, both screaming and laughing.

"You three! Triforce holders…! Can't… escape… argh… he's here!"

The four warriors' breath stopped abruptly when he screamed, at the top of his lungs;

"Ganondorf is here!!"


End file.
